Casi un ángel
by AlexaIvashkov
Summary: Su sonrisa era deslumbrante y yo no podía decírselo ¿Cómo un ser como yo podía estar tan enamorado de una humana? Solo esperaba que algún día, alguien allá arriba se apiadara de mí y me diera la oportunidad de decir las palabras que me moría por sacar.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**_

Twilight no es mío, pero en cuanto convensa a SM de que me de los derechos de autor les digo.

* * *

_**Casi un ángel**_

.

.

.

[EdwardXBella]

.

.

**=Prefacio=**

.

.

.

Su sonrisa era deslumbrante y yo no podía decírselo, pues por más que gritara no me escucharía hasta el momento en que estuviera inconsciente ¿Cómo un ser como yo podía estar tan enamorado de una humana? La respuesta no la sabía y la verdad no me importaba no conocerla jamás mientras no me hicieran alejarme de mi protegida.

Solo esperaba que algún día, alguien allá arriba se apiadara de mí y me diera la oportunidad de decir las palabras que me moría por sacar y que por el propio bien de Bella, no debería decir jamás, pues un ángel… es solo eso, un ángel y nada más.

Solo un guardián destinado a ella por motivos siempre desconocidos por todos nosotros, pero sin duda alguna para acompañarla hasta el día de su muerte y cuando ese día llegara tal vez podría estar con ella si por al menos una eternidad no nos daban a algún otro protegido.

─Bella… ¿Esto es lo que realmente quieres? ─inquirí mirándola con el corazón lleno de dolor en el momento en que ella se empezaba a desabrochar la blusa frente a su novio.

Ella no me escucharía, pero aunque lo hiciera, dudaba mucho que fuera a cambiar su opinión sobre lo que venía a continuación.

* * *

¡Hola!

Aquí vengo yo con una historia de EB, la primera que publico a decir verdad, no me gusta explayarme en la N/A… Solo espero que les guste y unos cuantos Reviews.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Kisses!!!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

Los personajes no son míos, son de la maravillosa Meyer, porque si lo fueran Nessie habría nacido desde el primer libro... xD

* * *

Casi un ángel

.

.

.

[EdwardXBella]

.

.

=Capitulo 1. Reglas=

.

.

.

Caminé a la vista de mi superior.

Este día me asignarían a un nuevo humano y era algo que como todo buen ángel guardián, esperaba con grandes ansias.

Siempre, antes de que ese ser fuera concebido el señor llamaba a alguien que estaba seguro sería el indicado para velar por él desde el momento en que fuera creado.

Yo me había convertido en ángel guardián solo unas cuantas décadas después de mi muerte y según lo que había escuchado mientras admiraba la tierra, eso era algo verdaderamente asombroso, pues solo unos cuantos humanos tenían el honor de convertirse en uno.

Realmente no entendía el porque tanta insistencia de parte de los ángeles en que yo debía de aceptar.

Caminé por los pasillos del paraíso aunque realmente no debía de hacerlo, pero necesitaba reflexionar sobre lo que a continuación venía.

El paraíso era un lugar que jamás imagine de este modo, yo esperaba nubes blancas con resplandores dorados por todos lados, querubines cantando vestidos con togas y todo ese rollo celestial que siempre habían pintado en la tierra, por todo lo contrario, no era más que un hospital.

O al menos eso es lo que aparentaba. El lugar era sin lugar a dudas enorme, en todo mis años de muerto no había sido capaz de recorrerlo completamente y según lo tenía entendido, nadie que no fuera Dios sabía que había en cada rincón.

Llegué a la oficina donde me esperaba el Señor y entré sin tocar, pues en cualquier caso Él me había citado y si no me quería ver en ese momento bien podría evitar que yo encontrara la puerta. Me miró con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y como acto de reflejó no pude evitar responder a su sonrisa. Esa era la magia de ser una Deidad.

─Edward, gusto verte después de cincuenta años ─me saludó y yo asentí sin poder despegar la mirada de su cegadora belleza. Su rostro era fino, simplemente perfecto en cada uno de sus rasgos, sus ojos, azules eran cautivadores y totalmente bondadosos al momento que me sonreía y se acomodaba un poco su cabello rubio con la mano.

─Al contrario Señor, el gusto y el honor es todo mío ─musité inclinándome ligeramente, pero su risa me hizo pensar que algo mal estaba haciendo.

─Edward, ya no eres más un chico que murió ─lo miré y su sonrisa vaciló un momento, seguramente porque percibió la amargura de mis pensamientos cuando lo dijo─, ahora eres uno de mis ángeles guardianes. No tienes porque inclinarte ante mí, pues tienes un titulo celestial.

Yo simplemente asentí mostrándome serio.

Dejo escapar un suspiró resignado de sus labios al momento que me señalaba con la mano una silla frente a su escritorio.

Me senté y esperé paciente, pero al parecer el también espera a que yo dijera algo, claro que yo no tenía nada que decirle, solamente quería volver a caminar entre los humanos, pero no como la sombra invisible e inservible de uno.

─Hijo mío, tu no deseas ser un ángel guardián ─no me sorprendí ¿Cómo hacerlo si él era Dios? Él por obvias razones, lo sabe todo.

─Eso es cierto, no quiero convertirme en una sombra ─respondí y de inmediato me sentí mal, estaba siendo insolente con el ser más poderoso del universo─. Discúlpeme ─susurré.

Yo no había pedido esto, yo no quería ser elegido para algo tan importante. Yo solamente anhelaba más que nada convertirme en humano nuevamente, habitar en la tierra… vivir, pero la muerte había llegado a mí y eso ─según sabía─ ni siquiera Dios lo podía cambiar.

─ ¿No hay nada que te pueda hacer recapacitar? ─inquirió y yo fruncí el ceño.

─Dígamelo usted ─le respondí y una sonrisa radiante apareció en sus labios.

─Si lo hay ─se levantó y se colocó frente a la pantalla de luz que se utilizan para ver las radiografías y me indicó que me acercara a su lado. Cuando me coloqué a su lado me pasó un brazo por los hombros, haciéndome sentir una paz totalmente desconocida inundarme por completo─. Mira lo que te voy a mostrar ─y sin esperar a que yo asintiera, presiono el botón que en lugar de hacer que se iluminara, en ella apareció la imagen de una hermosa chica.

Su cabello estaba ondulado en un color caoba con mechones pelirrojos, sonrisa tímida, pero sumamente encantadora al igual que sus cautivadores ojos achocolatados. Por un momento pensé en maldecir por estar muerto, pero ese era un lujo que no me podía dar al ser un ángel y mucho frente a una Deidad.

─Ella es a quien protegerás, ese es su rostro el día de su cumpleaños numero diecisiete… Bueno, solo si tú te conviertes en su guardián ─su mirada se clavó en mi rostro pero yo era incapaz de despegar mi mirada de ella. Esa chica era simplemente perfecta─, pero si tu no eres su guardián… ─apretó el botón de nueva cuenta y esta vez me sorprendí de encontrarme con el mismo rostro solo que totalmente demacrado, tenía grandes ojeras y el labio partido, su cabello estaba revuelto y lleno de hojas y basura mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas─ Ese será su destino para cuando tenga diecisiete.

No sabía si debía creerle ¿Cómo podría cambiar tanto su futuro si yo estaba o no? Solo iba estar caminando a su espalda todos los días… Además él era Dios quien me dice que no esta inventándolo para que las cosas se hagan como él decía.

─Yo no manipulo… Yo solamente lo sé todo ─estuve a punto de rodar los ojos, pero eso hubiera sido grosero y mis ojos habrían dejado de mirar el demacrado rostro de la chica.

─Lo hare ─respondí a una pregunta implícita en su mirada y en cuanto lo hice, la primera imagen de mi protegida apareció de nuevo causando que una enorme sonrisa apareciera en mis labios.

─Bella nacerá en un par de meses ─me informó alejándose de mí después de apagar la pantalla de luz, para irse a sentar de nuevo detrás de su escritorio, por lo cual yo lo imité sentándome frente a él─. Puedes partir justo cuando sea el momento de su alumbramiento o desde este instante ─su mirada, por primera vez se encontraba seria─. Tienes que entender que hay muchas cosas que un ángel puede hacer y otras que no, su vida entera depende tus intervenciones que tengas en su vida, ya sea de lo más insignificante a lo más relevante ─eso ya lo sabía, pero había visto la imagen de ella totalmente feliz. Eso no lo podía arruinar de ninguna manera, porque después de todo Dios nunca se equivoca.

─Lo entiendo per…

─No, no lo entiendes ─me interrumpió y lo miré impresionado. Jamás me hubiera imaginado verlo tan enfadado─. Hay muchas cosas que debes saber antes de convertirte en el guardián de la pequeña ─suspiró y su sonrisa volvió a sus labios. Genial. Un Dios bipolar─. Como guardián tendrás un don, un don que funcionara para protegerla de algún mal. El tuyo será leer la mente de los demás, pero a la cabeza de ella no tendrás acceso a menos que ella te lo ceda. El único momento para intervenir es durante la noche, susurrándole en el oído y tal vez de día hablándole al oído a otras personas, tal vez ellas te puedan escuchar ─se levantó y empezó a caminar por su oficina.

Se acercó a la puerta y me hizo un gesto para que lo acompañara, por lo que me levante y lo seguí.

No me extraño en lo más mínimo el ver como salía y caminaba por los pasillos y poco después como un chico enorme con oscuros rizos aparecía en una esquina y se unía a ellos.

Seguramente un arcángel.

Me miró curioso, pero caminó en silencio. Seguramente a él también le daba curiosidad el "casi ángel guardián", pues a pesar de ser nombrado ángel, no lo era, solo tenía el titulo, pero seguía siendo un pobre chico fallecido en mil novecientos dieciocho por el que Dios había tomado cierto… aprecio.

─Todos los humanos tienen un guardián ─prosiguió después de lanzarme una sonrisa fugaz. Seguramente mis pensamientos le eran muy divertidos─. Tú no los veras, ellos no te verán, pero sin duda estarán ahí ─suspiró y yo asentí, dándole a entender que le seguía el paso─. Te puedes reflejar en superficies y verte a ti mismo, incluso tu protegido puede verte si tú se lo permites y él, o en este caso ella desea verte, pero solamente por medio de un reflejo ─me miró y yo fruncí el ceño, eso era más complicado de lo que esperaba ¿Realmente todo lo divino tenía que ser tan complejo?

Se detuvo frente a lo que sería la sala de maternidad si este hospital se encontrara en funcionamiento mientras el grandulón no seguía de cerca y otros cuantos ángeles caminaban hundidos en sus propios pensamientos.

─Emmett ─musitó su señoría y yo me sorprendí al ver que el arcángel se acercaba un poco más con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro─ ¿Continuas por mí? ─inquirió acariciando el vidrio con las yemas de sus dedos.

─Claro Carlise ─respondió el chico y yo me sorprendí en sobremanera ¿Se le podía llamar de esa manera a una Deidad?

─Solo es un nombre Edward… me gustaría que me llamaras de esa manera si crees que no ocasionaría problemas al momento de acatar mis ordenes ─yo no pude más que asentir un tanto confundido lo que causo una enorme carcajada en el Arcángel Emmett.

─Bueno chico ─me llamó y una manaza se posó en mi hombro─, como Carlise decía… Espejos, agua o cualquier cosa como esa, solo por mutuo acuerdo te puede ver de esa manera ─se rascó la nuca y miró a Carlise dudoso.

─Toques… ─musitó con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la habitación vacía.

─ ¡Cierto! Bueno, como ángel guardián puedes intervenir en un momento muy crucial de su vida sin que se entere de que no fue voluntad propia… Solo no debes de obligar a que hagan algo que no harían… Es su vida, es su problema ─me dijo encogiéndome de hombros─ Carlise cree en el libre albedrio ─me comentó rodando los ojos, cosa que me obligó a sonreír. Eso simplemente me parecía imposible─, aunque siendo francos, los ángeles (y me refiero a los buenos) no dejarían que sus humanos hicieran lo que les pareciera mejor. Aceptémoslo, no saben lo que les conviene en realidad ─suspiró y yo lo imité. Eso era cierto, en mi época como humano no había sabido nunca que era lo que realmente me convenía, un claro ejemplo de eso, había sido mi muerte a los diecisiete. Lo miré y note que se encontraba serio─. Claro, esas reglas son para dar comodidad, tanto a ángeles como a humanos, para no crear lazos irrompibles, por lo cual escúchame bien, ninguno, se puede enamorar de un humano ─me miró fijamente y yo asentí incomodo mientras alzaba una ceja.

Esa idea me parecía totalmente absurda.

─ ¿Por qué no nos podemos enamorar? ─inquirí. Esa regla me parecía estúpida.

Emmett estaba por contestarme cuando la voz de Carlise resonó en el pasillo.

─Porque no es una opción viable el tener mestizos de ángeles y humanos.

Fruncí el ceño.

Eso me había ¿Ofendido? Tal vez era eso, pues yo era uno de esos "no viables" mestizos.

Mi madre, Elizabeth, una de los arcángeles de la corte celestial se había enamorado de un humano, condenándose al exilio en la tierra y después de concebir y tener un hijo y después de varios años, al morir ir al infierno con mi padre.

─ ¿Tan abominable soy? ─pregunté de forma acida y una carcajada de parte de Emmett resonó mientras me palmeaba el hombro.

─ ¡Esa es buena chico! ─vociferó y por algún motivo no pude evitar el impulso de sonreír con él, aunque eso no significaba en lo más mínimo que no siguiera ofendido todavía.

─Abominable tal vez no ─ ¿tal vez? A cada momento me resultaba más enfermizo el mundo de los inmortales─, pero no eres un ser que deba existir.

Eso si me desubico.

Si no debía existir ¿Qué por qué lo hacia? Solo por capricho divino. A… Carlise le gustaba experimentar y aprender. La curiosidad era algo tan común en él que era capaz de saltarse unas cuantas reglas insignificantes para ver que cosas podrían pasar en el mundo que regía.

Suspiré sintiéndome repentinamente agotado, cosa que en casi noventa años no había experimentado, pero tal vez solo era un poco de fatiga mental por todo lo que había tenido que vivir en varias semanas.

Me miraron y yo solo me encogí de hombros. No quería estar más tiempo en ese lugar, los hospitales ─por irónico que sonara─ me enfermaban realmente.

─Sera mejor que valla a cuidar de mi humana ─susurré y sin más me di media vuelta totalmente dispuesto a desaparecer en la tierra.

─Por cierto Edward ─me llamó Carlise y cuando me giré a mirarlo distinguí la sonrisa burlona de Emmett a su lado─. Al llegar a la tierra no te podrás alejar a más de tres metros de tu protegido.

Lo miré incrédulo.

Eso quería decir… ¡Que iría a la tierra y solo podría ver de ella lo que mi humana viera! De verdad… ¿Mi no vida iba a ser peor que mi vida? De verdad… Esa regla debió ser la primera, pero ahora me encontraba metido en ese lio…

.

.

.

TBC…

* * *

Hola, bueno… La verdad este capitulo es más así como informativo… pero bueno… en el que sigue ya aparecerá Bells…

Dejo en dicho, los Chaps serán cortos, pero aparecerán alrededor de una o dos semanas cada uno ¡No se desesperen!

Gracias a los que la agregaron y a sus RR!!!

.

.

.

Kisses!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**

Los personajes no son míos, son de la maravillosa Meyer, porque si lo fueran Nessie habría nacido desde el primer libro... xD

* * *

**_Casi un ángel_**

.

.

By Yasaku Uch1ha-Black

.

[EdwardXBella]

.

.

**_=Capitulo 2. Promesa informal=_**

.

.

.

Me dirigí a la entrada principal del hospital (o paraíso si así lo prefieren) y en cuanto las puertas eléctricas se abrieron me estremecí. Era raro lo que iba a pasar a continuación, desde el momento en que pisara la tierra una nueva etapa en mi existencia empezaría y aunque no lo quisiera admitir en realidad si me asustaba un poco. A partir de ese día me convertiría en el guardián de alguien y más me valdría hacerlo bien si no deseaba que mi conciencia me lo recriminara por el resto de mi eternidad.

Inspiré profundamente y di un paso, cruzando el límite de la puerta y de pronto fue como si un agujero negro me tragara.

Sentí que mi cuerpo fue jalado por mi estomago con un gancho, sintiéndome ligeramente sofocado, como si el aire se escapara de mis pulmones, aun cuando yo no necesitaba respirar en lo más mínimo, pero la sensación solo duró un par de micras de segundo antes de que me encontrara frente a una mujer con el vientre ligeramente abultado.

Me quedé estático por unos momentos hasta que caí en la cuenta de que ella no podía verme, sintiéndome realmente estúpido.

Me alejé de ella, caminando hacia atrás hasta que de pronto sentí como si mi espalda chocara con una pared, por lo cual miré hacia tras para no ver nada más.

Suspiré resignado.

No podía alejarme a más de tres metros de esa mujer hasta que su hija naciera, lo cual significaba que tendría que presenciar un parto ¡Oh Dios! ¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mí? Puede que tenga poco más de un siglo de existencia ¡Pero técnicamente tengo diecisiete! Yo… sencillamente no puedo lidiar con ello.

─Charlie ─llamó la mujer que tenía cierto parecido con mi protegida, solo que (obviamente) más mayor que ella.

Un hombre con el cabello rizado que llevaba corto entro a la habitación y me sorprendió el hecho de que no parecía muy feliz que digamos con la llamada de, quien yo suponía era su esposa.

─ ¿Qué sucede Renée? ─inquirió y vi que la mujer hacia una mueca de disgusto, más parecida a la del dolor físico. En ese momento sentí como mi corazón se oprimió y escuche el latido de alguien dentro de mi cabeza, alertándome.

─Va a nacer ─musitó Renée y yo de un momento a otro sentí nauseas.

¿Cómo era posible de que fuera a nacer en esos momentos? ¡Carlise me había dicho que faltaban un par de meses! Claro… Carlise… Ya antes había escuchado que el tiempo era relativo ¡Y valla que lo era! Había logrado que el traslado del paraíso a la tierra me pareciera cuestión de nada, pero sin duda era algo más complicado que solo poner un pie fuera del "hospital".

Traté de concentrarme en mi protegida.

Respiré profundamente a pesar de ser consiente de que no lo necesitaba, pero esa era una vieja costumbre que tenía de humano, una de las pocas me alegraba no haber perdido.

Miré como de pronto Charlie se ponía en movimiento, claramente preocupado y tomaba un par de valijas que se encontraban a lado de la puerta de la habitación. Salió y regresó apenas pasados un par de segundos, con la respiración agitada y después tomó a la mujer de la manó y le rodeo la cintura con un brazo, para que se sirviera de él como apoyo a la hora de caminar a pesar de que ella parecía muy capaz de hacerlo por si sola.

La llevó a una patrulla, haciéndome deducir que él era un policía. La subió al lugar del copiloto y a pesar de haber hecho todo lo anterior lo más rápido posible y haber encendido la sirena, no era capaz de rebasar el limite de velocidad, cosa que me hizo sonreír desde el asiento trasero, en el cual me había instalado con mis brazos en mi cuello sin ser invitado, pero seguramente había otros dos ángeles junto a mí, si no era que debajo…

Llegamos al hospital y mientras Renée caminaba yo me veía igualmente obligado a caminar detrás de ella, sin poder detenerme, era como un acto de reflejo innato en mí. Eso me tranquilizaba, seria más sencillo adaptarme a ello cuanto menos lo pensara.

Fui vagamente consiente de lo que sucedía a mi alrededor mientras caminaba. Solamente era capaz de recordar en esos momentos el hermoso rostro de Bella… Pasarían diecisiete años antes de verla de esa manera… Podría esperar para ello, eso era seguro, de cualquier forma el tiempo pasa relativamente rápido para un ser como yo.

Me sobresalté cuando me di cuenta de que crucé una pared, para llegar a la sala de partos y cuando el latido en mi cabeza aumento de volumen, mezclándose con las voces de las personas presentes al mismo tiempo que un gran zumbido me taladraba los oídos y empezaba a escuchar voces dobles.

¡Oh Dios! ¿De verdad tenía que doler tanto?

Le reclamaría a Carlise por ello ¡Ya había sufrido en mi vida humana lo que me tocaba por sufrir! ¿No podía dejar de torturarme ni siquiera estando muerto?

Caí de rodillas en la loza tomándome la cabeza, como si eso fuera a sedar un poco el dolor con ello. El zumbido, como el de cambio de frecuencia de una radio defectuosa desapareció en el mismo instante en que escuché un llanto.

Sentí como si mi muerto corazón empezara a latir de nueva cuenta, sintiéndome preso de una emoción nada propia en mí.

Me levanté de un rápido movimiento y me acerqué a Renée y Charlie tan rápido que estaba seguro era la velocidad más alta que había experimentado jamás.

Al pararme frente a la medre una enorme sonrisa se plasmó en mis labios.

Se veía tan hermosa… No era más que una pequeña bebe (demasiado pequeña diría yo), tenía los ojitos ligeramente entrecerrados, sus delicados labios un poco hinchados, una ligera capa de cabello color caoba pegada al cráneo por la extraña película y sustancias que aun cubrían su piel mientras era envuelta en una pequeña cobijita de color rosado.

Ugh… ¿A las chicas siempre les tiene que agradar ese color? Que más da…

Suspiré sin poder evitarlo cuando noté que de pronto empezaba a escuchar cada uno de los pensamientos de todos lo presentes a excepción de Bella, aunque claro era solo una bebe y yo ya sabía que jamás escucharía sus pensamientos.

Me agobié de inmediato al darme cuenta de que a partir de ese momento tendría que soportar esas molestas voces, hasta… siempre, pero también me sentí extrañamente aliviado, ese don que tenía me sería sumamente útil al momento de protegerla, porque esa era mi misión y a lo único que me dedicaría hasta el día de su muerte…

_**(…)**_

Bien… Eso no era algo que… Bueno, deseara saber en realidad.

Habían pasado poco más de doce años, tenía los días perfectamente contados, pero eso no era algo que interesara realmente saber, porque la precisión (como dice Bella al momento de hacer tarea de Matemáticas) es totalmente innecesaria.

¡Por Carlise!

Puedo tener una eternidad de existencia, pero eso no me va a preparar para que no me incomoden los temas "femeninos" ¡Enserio, por Carlise! ¡En mi época dudaba que un hombre que no estuviera casado conociera los cambios en una mujer!

Yo tenía diecisiete, por lo cual no podría haberme casado y en todo caso… De verdad habría preferido no saber nada de lo que la pasaba con las mujeres cada maldito mes.

¡Por Carlise!

Creo que va a aparecer de tanto que lo nombro, pero es que era el primer mes de Bella.

Renée estaba eufórica. Se moría por gritar al mundo "¡Mi Bella es toda una señorita!". Lo sabía. Podía escuchar sus desenfrenados pensamientos así como sus planes de llamar a su ex marido para contarle que su "niña" por fin había dejado de serlo, pero no lo hacía por miedo a la reacción de Bella si se enteraba de lo que había hecho. Y yo no la podía culpar.

Bella era una _niña _que no se enojaría con su madre realmente, pero al menos sabía que se ofendería o algo por el estilo. Ella era de las personas que se guardaban muchas cosas para si y aunque confiara en Renée más que en nadie estaba seguro de que para ella era demasiado incomodo el ambiente de euforia que se respiraba en su casa, por la noticia, sino ¿Por qué otro motivo se encontraría tirada boca abajo en su cama con el seguro puesto en la puerta. Y Renée era consiente de ello.

No se me ocurría ninguna respuesta más razonable que la vergüenza.

¡Ella era tan vergonzosa! Siempre lo había sido.

Suspiré resignado mientras me sentaba en la orilla de su cama al estilo indio. No lo necesitaba pero era una costumbre que tenía, de esa manera la podía observar más tranquilamente sin tener que preocuparme por perderme alguno de sus gestos.

Me había fascinado el adorable sonrojo que había cubierto sus mejillas cuando tuvo que pedirle… Ugh, ciertas cosas a su madre.

¡Realmente ese tema no era uno que yo pudiera manejar de la manera más apropiada!

─Mamá debería de ser menos… mamá ─susurró claramente frustrada y yo no pude más que soltar una carcajada mientras asentía a pesar de que sabía de que ella no era capas de verme.

Eso también era una costumbre.

De algún modo me gustaba pensar que ella sabía que yo le escuchaba cuando pensaba en voz alta, así me sentía menos aislado. Era casi como conversar con ella, pero era totalmente consiente de que como toda… Ugh, niña al crecer, ya no recordaba al ser que en algún momento se convirtió para ella y sus padres en su "amigo imaginario".

¿De donde sacaban los adultos esas tonterías? Bueno, seguro era falta de imaginación de su parte y el hecho de que ambos, Renée y Charlie no eran muy devotos a alguna religión, además de que seguramente ni aunque fueran los más grandes puritanos, se imaginarían que "Anthony" el que jugaba con Bella cuando tenía tres años seria un ángel.

Sacudí mi cabeza.

De nuevo me estaba perdiendo en mis recuerdos. Añoraba el que ella me mirará y me hablara.

─Sin duda debería… ─susurré cuando escuché los pensamientos de Renée acercarse a la habitación─ Oh, no… ─gemí frustrado al darme cuenta de lo que venía. De verdad deseaba marcharme más que nunca.

─Hija ─llamó Renée tocando la puerta y Bella casi saltó de la cama─ tenemos que hablar.

─Oh, no… La charla…─susurró aterrada ¡¿Y cómo no?! Pero a ella no le tocaba lo peor. Lo peor era que yo también escucharía y eso no me agradaba en lo más mínimo.

Renée entró y Bella dejó que su cara se estrellara contra la almohada, al mismo tiempo que yo la imitaba a su lado en la cama. Era gracioso, era como si los dos estuviéramos condenados a pasar vergüenzas juntos, aunque claro, eso era solo una idea mía, pues ella era la única que las padecía, ya que yo no era nada más que una sombra a la que nadie podía ver.

─Bella, se que esto es vergonzoso ─empezó pero su hija no parecía muy dispuesta sobre llevarlo.

─Pues entonces no digas nada ─musitó con voz ahogada por la almohada.

─Tengo que hacerlo ya empiezas a crecer y pronto saldrás con muchachos y… ─la ventana se sacudió y yo salté de la cama cuando sucedió.

Ambas se giraron a ella y yo también la miré un tanto confundido. Me sentí de pronto un tanto culpable, sabía que había sido yo el causante de ello, pero lo que no lograba entender era el porque lo había causado.

Lo único que Renée había mencionado era lo de los chicos… La ventana se movió de nuevo y yo me estremecí.

Eso era lo que detonaba mi mal humor seguro, pero en realidad no entendía el porque.

Bella sacudió la cabeza y resignada miró a su madre con mirada cansada.

─Mamá… ─la llamó y Renée posó sus curiosos ojos en los de ella─ Solo tengo doce, no voy a salir con nadie, además ─suspiró y a mi parecer se encontraba bastante frustrante─, no pienso tener sexo siendo tan joven.

La miré sintiéndome orgulloso.

Ella era una chica maravillosa. Una chica muy consiente. Ella no estaría con nadie y eso… Me lo había tomado como una promesa que hacía para mí.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Hola!!!

Bien, decidí actualizar en estos días porque estoy en exámenes y tengo algunos problemillas familiares y no se si en la semana que viene pueda actualizar, pero trataré de hacerlo el próximo viernes.

De verdad les agradezco mucho a los que siguen esta historia.

Los adoro!!!

.

.

.

Kisses!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**

Los personajes no son míos, son de la maravillosa Meyer, porque si lo fueran Nessie habría nacido desde el primer libro... xD

* * *

Casi un ángel

.

.

By Yasaku Uch1ha-Patt1nso0on

.

[EdwardXBella]

.

.

=Capitulo 3. Acercamientos =

.

.

.

Las relaciones humanas no eran el fuerte de Bella y yo era cien por ciento consciente de que era mi culpa. Nunca fui lo suficientemente bueno para animarla a acercarse a los demás, de alguna manea era egoísta. No quería compartirla con nadie.

Bella a sus catorce años, era una belleza sin comparación. Seguía siendo pequeña, con su cabello a la mitad de la espalda y sus ojos más brillantes a cada día que pasaba, su cuerpo no se había… Ejem… desarrollado por completo, pero eso no la hacia menos hermosa y esa idea, estaba seguro no era solo mía pues ella sin saberlo era observada por algunos chicos de la escuela. Claro que, ninguno se acercaba a ella por el simple hecho de que era la "chica rara y torpe". Cosa que me hacia infinitamente feliz. Claro, que eso me hacía pensar que era un verdadero enfermo.

Yo tenía en mis manos el poder para darle a alguno de ellos el "valor" para hablarle a la chica, pero era muy consciente de que obviamente no lo haría.

Ella era mía.

No en un sentido fraternal, ni mucho menos romántico. Ella era mía, por el simple hecho de que me desvivía por ella y aunque fuera de forma egoísta, hasta la fecha la oí quejarse de la vida que yo le estaba forjando.

Suspiré resignado mientras ella tomaba asiento en una mesa vacía en la enorme cafetería de su instituto. Eso me hacía sentir culpable, la empatía con ella era demasiada. Podía notar que se sentía un tanto sola en ese lugar repleto de estudiante mayores y menores que ella.

Sonreí tristemente cuando los pensamientos de un chico un par de años mayor que ella se concentraron por completo en la forma en que su cabello caía por sus hombros. Lo encontraba fascinante… casi celestial.

"_La niña es sexy…"_

Levanté mi mirada como impulsado por una fuerza más grande que yo en el momento que ese pensamiento sobre ella me inundó los oídos.

Bella _no _podía ser sexy. Solamente tenía catorce años. Ella era pequeña ¡Prácticamente una niña! ¡Él mismo lo había dicho!

─ ¡Hey Bella! ─llamó el chico justo cuando decidió separarse de sus amigos que lo miraban confundidos.

Ninguno de ellos tenía idea de quien era ella.

Mi chica levantó la cabeza como acto de reflejo y noté un ligero sonrojo cubrir sus mejillas que me sorprendió.

Ella siempre se sonrojaba, eso no era nuevo, pero era distinto, pues una sonrisa tímida se extendió en sus labios, en lugar de frustrarse por el hecho de tener la sangre reunida en la cara.

Noté en su mirada un extraño brillo cuando él caminó directamente a su mesa sosteniendo la charola de su almuerzo con una sonrisa que aceleró los latidos de Bella.

"_Su sonrojó es sexy…"_

¡Sexy! ¿No podía pensar en otra palabra?

De verdad trataba con todas mis fuerzas las ganas de ir y obligarlo a caer, pero lo que de verdad me preocupaba era el hecho de hacer que algo se moviera o explotara. Ya se me estaba volviendo costumbre que eso pasara cuando algún chico se acercaba a ella, con un propósito de "más que amigos".

Cabello rubio, con ojos azules y con un acento sureño "irresistible". Esas eran las características de Jasper. Un chico agradable. Él era de los pocos que no me incomodaban con sus lascivos pensamientos todo el día en la escuela, pero en esos momentos deseaba con todas mis fuerzas alejarlo de Bella a golpes y patadas.

El que pesara en ella como una niña "sexy" me hacia rabiar.

Sin dudarlo esperé a que se encontrara dentro de mi radio de alcancé, pero justo en el momento en el que estiré mi mano dispuesto a empujarlo por el hombro, el chico retrocedió un paso para cederle el camino a otro que jamás escuché acercarse.

Lo miré sin entender.

De manera muy infantil y estoy seguro casi cómica, le puse la zancadilla concentrando toda mi energía en mi pierna, con el único propósito de que pudiera tropezar con ella, pero en ese instante sentí un par de manos en mis omoplatos y de manera totalmente _imposible, c_aí al suelo.

─ ¿Qué demonios? ─musité, pero una voz de ensueño me interrumpió.

"_No deberías de maldecir si eres un ángel guardián…"_ La voz pertenecía a una chica. Era un tanto aguda, pero con ese tono musical que suele tener la voz de los ángeles.

Eso me desconcentró.

Se suponía que yo no podía oír a ningún ser que no fuera humano, inclusive era posible que algunos humanos escaparan de mi Don.

─ ¿Quién eres? ─pregunté enderezándome de un saltó.

"_No te atrevas a imponerte entre mi chico y lo que quiere"_ escuché como la hermosa voz se volvía totalmente pedante.

─ ¿Quién eres? ─insistí, pero a mi mente llegó una risita nerviosa de parte de Bella, lo cual me hizo girarme en automático hacia ella.

Bella nunca se reía de forma tonta como solían hacer las demás chicas a las que había llegado a prestar atención.

Jasper se encontraba sentado a su lado en la banca, con una pierna a cada lado de ella, muy cerca de su cuerpo… mucho más de lo que me parecía correcto.

Gruñí, pero no me moví ni un poco.

Aún no era consiente de donde se encontraba el otro ángel, pero sabía que ella si sabía donde me encontraba.

─Sabes Bella… Siempre me he preguntado ¿Por qué nunca te sientas con tu novio? Eres una chica muy linda como para estar sola ─lo que dijo el chico me caló hondo. Eso era mucho más que cierto.

La respuesta me dolió.

Era por mi culpa.

─Yo… yo… ─me odié en ese momento. Bella necesitaba mi apoyo con ello. Solo tenía que caminar y susurrar en su oído la respuesta correcta con la suficiente confianza en ella, para que mi chica saliera de su encrucijada.

"_Eres pésimo para cosas de chicas" _Que me lo echara en cara no me molesto en lo más mínimo. Lo que me enfermó fue el hecho de que estaba seguro no me importaba dejar las cosas como estaban dentro de la mente y el corazón de Bells.

Negué con la cabeza, no me importaba si el ángel del chico me veía o no. Ese no era mi problema en esos momentos. Me acerqué a Bella y me coloqué en la misma posición que el rubio, solo que yo le pasé un brazo por los hombros. Como si eso demostrara hasta que punto me pertenecía, pero era consiente que eso no era del todo cierto.

Me acerqué a su oído y susurré suavemente una respuesta inteligente.

─Yo… La verdad es que prefiero estar sola ─contesto y me sentí orgulloso a saber que ella seguía siendo tan buena acatando lo que yo le decía que casi se podría decir ella conservaba el mismo control de si misma que hace diez años.

O realmente era yo muy poderoso, pero eso no era posible. Yo solo la hacía decir lo que me parecía, pero ella tendría que sentirlo al menos un poco para que lo dijera.

─ ¿Enserio? ─inquirió alzando una ceja confundido.

"_Ella miente…y muy mal…"_ Los pensamientos del chico resonaron en mi mente.

─Yo creo que no te agrada estar sola… ─susurró de manera muy poco conveniente en el oído de Bella, la cual no podía encontrarse más roja y con los latidos de su corazón más acelerados todavía.

Suspiré.

Había llegado el momento de que permitiera que algún hombre se acercara a mi Bella.

─Déjalo entrar ─dije con voz queda e indecisa en su oído.

De inmediato sentí que la tensión en su cuerpo desaparecía y vi con amargura como le sonreía.

Bella quería que _él _se acercara a ella, no quería solamente a un chico cualquiera.

¿Tenía que gustarle el mismo "chico perfecto" que a todas?

Bella era distinta. Ella no tenía porque ser una conquista de un tipo mayor y muy popular de su instituto. Ella era especial y más inteligente que eso, aunque yo era consiente de que no había malas intenciones en Jasper, no podía evitar que ese acercamiento entre ellos me molestara.

─La verdad es que no… ─susurró ella bajando la mirada, con la intención de ocultar su sonrojo y mordiendo su labio inferior.

En definitiva estaba nerviosa y avergonzada, y yo quería gritar en su oído que no lo dejara acercarse mucho a ella, pero no tenía motivo alguno para realizar algo como eso.

─Lo sabía ─respondió él sonriendo de medio lado, de una manera casi imperceptible, pero que dejó sin aliento a mi chica.

Eso no me gustaba.

A Bella no podía _gustarle _ese chico. Al menos no a mi Bella y de eso me encargaría.

"_Ya te lo advertí. No te entrometas en los planes de mi Jasper"_ La voz de la chica me resonó en la cabeza, al parecer muy consciente de que podía oírla.

De eso estaba muy convencido, pues parecía que me estuviera gritando con ira contenida.

─ ¿Quién demonios eres? ─inquirí sin que me interesara en lo más mínimo que Dios me estuviera escuchando. Él tendría que entender que como un hibrido no tenía el mismo control sobre mí que los otros ángeles.

"_No blasfemes… Soy Alice"_ Se presentó con un tono de voz más tranquilo y un tanto divertido _"Soy la guardiana de Jazz, aunque eso es obvio" _

Sacudí mi cabeza.

"_Tranquilo Edward" _me sobresalté al escuchar mi nombre. Hacia tanto tiempo que nadie me llamaba por él…

Más de catorce años…

─ ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ¿Por qué puedo oírte? ¿Qué diablos pasa? ─las preguntas se agolpaban en mi mente, todo me tenía en extremo confundido. Trataba de ponerle atención a "Alice" mientras quería enfocarme en las reacciones de Bella y los pensamientos de Jasper.

Era un "ángel" poderoso, pero realmente no era capaz de abarcar tanto por más que lo deseara.

"_Ya te dije que tengas cuidado con tus palabras…" _Su tono sonó esta vez un tanto molesto. Al parecer no le agradaba mi forma de expresarme _"Todo esto se debe a mi Don" _Su respuesta fue demasiado clara para que me confundiera.

Su Don le permitía verme, así como el mío escucharla. Eso me aturdió, pero en cuanto escuche el rumbo de los pensamientos de Jasper me olvidé de la chica.

─ ¿Sabes? Me gustaría que nos viéramos fuera de la escuela algún día.

Los pensamientos de Jasper imaginándoselos juntos en alguna cafetería distinta me hizo enfurecer. Me acerqué a su oído de manera tan rápida que estaba seguro ella debió sentir el cambio de ambiente.

─Dile que no. Levántate. Haz lo que quieras pero aléjalo ─le ordené con voz tan afilada como la de una navaja. Ella se removió incomoda en su lugar, era claro que iba a acatar mis ordenes, pero en sus ojos era capaz de apreciar lo renuente que se encontraba a hacerlo.

─Lo lamento… Eehh… Me tengo que… Me tengo que ir ─susurró de manera desespera y en el momento que se levantó, al tomar su mochila, la correa de esta se enredo en un lugar de la banca, ocasionando de manera irrevocable que tropezara.

Las risas llenaron el lugar al ver la escena y sentí una gran culpa llenar mi pecho.

El que ella fuera en exceso torpe era mi culpa. Siempre, era por mi causa el que ella tuviera esos momentos vergonzosos. Al obligarla a hacer algo que no deseaba esas eran las consecuencias, las desastrosas consecuencias…

Un adorable sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas y yo me arrodille a su lado en el momento en que ella se puso a cuatro patas, mi rostro seguramente era todo un poema, el dolor de la humillación que le había causado me mataba.

Sin pensarlo siquiera, me incliné y le besé la mejilla antes de retirarme totalmente sorprendido por mis actos.

Jasper se levantó de un salto y se acercó a ella, pero Bella de manera instintiva se levantó y salió corriendo de la cafetería llevándome a rastras con ella mientras mi mirada se encontraba fija en el pálido rostro del chico que en sus pensamientos solo podía culparse por lo ocurrido.

"_Tal vez… Fui muy rápido…" _Se culpó a si mismo.

"_Eres realmente estúpido Mansen…" _Pero los pensamientos de su guardiana no eran tan alentadores como los suyos _"Por eso no debes de meterte con la mente de los demás… a Carlise no le agradaría saberlo…" _Sus palabras no me sorprendieron… Yo ya era consiente de eso, pero si a la suprema Deidad no se le había ocurrido ponerme un alto antes, estaba seguro de que ya nadie lo haría en mi intento de mantener a Bella solo para mí.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Holaaa!!!

Bien… Mmm… Tarde, pero mi escusa es muy buena de hecho.

_Mi abuelito murió. _

Lamentablemente fue un día después de subir la continuación. Traté con todo mi ser continuar, pero la inspiración se me escapaba como agua entre las manos y cuando por fin fui capaz de escribir a mi madre se le ocurre decir que es muy pronto para que este metida en la computadora.

Este Chap es a escondidas… pero espero les guste!!!

.

.

.

Otra cosaaa!!!

No conseguí boletos para la premiere!!! Y Los que si resulta que no fueron porque se confundieron de DÍA!!! OMG!!! Juro que quería matar a TODOSSS!!! Pero bue… El chiste es que la cosa estuvo de 1000000000000000000!!! Ame la película!!! Y tengo un poster y la pulcera de Edward!!!

Ok… Me voy!!!

Los AMO!!!

.

.

.

Kisses!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**

Los personajes no son míos, son de la maravillosa Meyer, porque si lo fueran realmente Jake si hubiera sentido el puñetazo de Bella xd!!!

* * *

_**Casi un ángel**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**By Yasaku Uch1ha-Patt1nso0on**_

_**.**_

_**[EdwardXBella]**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**=Capitulo 4. Odio =**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Bella se había saltado las últimas horas de instituto y había ido directamente a casa y yo me sentía peor que una vil cucaracha. En todo mi tiempo como inmortal tanto como en mi vida humana, jamás me había sentido tan mal… La culpa me carcomía.

Se encontraba recostada en el sofá frente a la televisión mientras comía una bolsa grande de frituras de queso.

Ella no tenía esos malos hábitos y a pesar de verse realmente adorable en el momento que se quitaba el queso de los dedos con la lengua, sabía que no tenía derecho a apreciar su belleza dado que todo era mi maldita culpa. _Perdóname Carlise, pero no se me ocurre nada mejor… _susurré en mi mente.

Esperaba que en esos momentos le hubiera dado un poco de curiosidad saber acerca de mí y me estuviera escuchando.

Yo necesitaba ayuda.

Ya no podía seguir cuidando de Bella sin sentirme su dueño.

Ese era el problema con los humanos… A todo le echábamos guante sin importarnos si no nos pertenecía.

─ ¿Ahora como demonios iré a la escuela? ─se preguntó antes de morder con demasiada violencia una fritura, la cual de haber tenido boca hubiera soltado un grito desgarrador.

Me acerqué al borde del sofá donde se en centraba su cabeza y me acuclillé.

Lentamente le acaricié la cabeza tratando de calmar un poco su angustia, lo cual parecía terriblemente imposible. De verdad podía sentir la presión y la desesperación de haber quedado en ridículo frente a todos.

Ella no tenía necesidad de pasar por tantos tragos amargos.

─Perdóname Bella ─susurré en su oído y de inmediato me arrepentí, pues una ola de pensamientos ajenos me invadió y supe que después tendría que volver a disculparme con ella.

El timbre de la casa sonó y apreté mis labios con fuerza.

Bella gimió y se arqueó en el sofá de tal manera que me desconcerté.

─ ¿Ni siquiera puedo disfrutar de mi momento de miseria? ─preguntó a nadie en especial, pero yo sonreí.

─Nop, pero puedes hacernos un favor y mandar a esa persona al diablo cuando abras la puerta ─susurré parándome y caminando detrás de ella con mis brazos detrás de mi cuello.

Arrastró los pies hasta la puerta y abrió de manera perezosa, pera un par de segundos después sonrojarse.

Frente a ella se encontraban tres personas, que seguramente se imagino la visitarían en su casa. Jasper le sonrió ligeramente mientras su amigo Peter lo analizaba.

En su mente podía leer que sus pensamientos estaban revueltos. No entendía porque su mejor amigo se encontraba visitando a una chica de catorce y mucho menos porque lo arrastraba a él y a su novia Charlotte a ello.

"_Hermosa hasta cuando se encuentra totalmente desarreglada" _casi gritó la mente del rubio y yo confundido miré a Bella.

Al hacerlo me di cuenta de que tenía toda la razón.

Bella llevaba un pequeño short de mezclilla y una playera holgada que le sentaban de manera maravillosa con el cabello revuelto y medio recogido con una dona.

Se me cortó la respiración.

Una mezcla de los pensamientos de Jasper y míos me causaban unas enormes ganas de besar sus labios ligeramente abiertos por la sorpresa.

Al darme cuenta de ello mi mente pareció embotada.

De algún modo todos se encontraron en la sala en un instante, mientras que en otro me encontraba siendo arrastrado por Bella a la cocina.

Charlotte la acompañaba con una sonrisita en os labios preguntándose si debía informarle acerca de su apariencia.

A ella le parecía sumamente divertido el hecho de que su amigo la mirara como a una diosa con tal aspecto.

"_Hay que admitir que tiene su encanto…" _pensó, para luego acercarse a ella y quitarle la dona.

─Deberías de ver tu aspecto.

El comentario no pudo tener otro efecto que yo no esperara.

Su sonrojo fue inmediato y de nuevo la idea de besarla me desestabilizó.

Me giré tratando de no mirarla, pero esa sensación de anhelo hacía sus labios me estaba volviendo loco. Ni siquiera me di cuenta de a que horas regresamos a la sala ni cuanto tiempo se encontraron todos platicando.

Constantemente oía los pensamientos de Alice tratando de llamar mi atención, pero simplemente no estaba de humor para la "socialización celestial" como ella lo llamaba, pues necesitaba todo mi autocontrol para dejar de mirar sus labios.

Era un sentimiento extraño, yo nunca había sentido algo como lo que en esos momentos me pasaba. Había muerto siendo demasiado joven para entender lo que era el amor en pareja. Sin duda me había gustado y llamado la atención alguien cuando era humano, pero en ese entonces era solo eso.

Un humano.

En esos momentos era débil y en el instante en que deseaba besar a Bella era un ángel y por lo tanto había reglas, pero…

La miré sintiéndome impotente.

Nunca había pensado en que podría enamorarme de ella, para mí Bella era la cosa más importante, pero nunca pensé que el sentimiento se debiera al hecho de que la quería como algo más que como mi protegida.

Se me encogió el estomago al pensar que si Carlise se enteraba de ello, me alejaría de su lado y posiblemente no me reasignaría a ningún humano. Teniendo que pasar el resto de mi inmortalidad observando desde la ventana de alguna habitación del hospital, al resto del mundo y a Bella.

De un momento a otro me encontraba parado junto a Bella y Jasper que se miraban en silencio parados debajo del marco de la puerta.

Peter y Charlotte ya se encontraban parados al final del camino de gravilla, observando atentamente los movimientos del rubio, quien después de vacilar un segundo y de pasar a través de mí, besó a Bella en la comisura de los labios.

Sin poder evitarlo dirigí mi mano a su hombro y concentrándome con todas mis energías en empujarlo. Esta vez la voz de Alice no sonó hostil en el momento en que se dirigió a mí.

"_Lo siento…" _Susurró, pero fui incapaz de responder, pues en ese instante lo obligué a retroceder.

Miré a Bella.

Estaba totalmente sonrojada y seguramente estaría a punto de sufrir un ataque o algo por el estilo, pero sin duda alguna, en sus ojos había un brillo de felicidad que no pudo más que hacerme sentir miserable.

─Nos vemos mañana Bella ─se despidió Jasper y sin más camino hacia sus amigos que lo recibieron con unas cuantas pullas que al oír Bella, cerró la puerta de golpe.

Bella se fue directamente a su habitación, arrastrándome con ella. Nunca había deseado con tanta fuerza que ella pudiera verme y oírme, para fuera capaz de saber lo que siento por ella, aunque ni siquiera yo estaba del todo seguro de que sucedía con mis sentimientos por ella.

─Oh, Dios… ─musitó y se dejó caer en la cama mirando el techo con una sonrisa que por alguna razón me hacían pensar que se veía totalmente ridícula y estúpida.

Esa era una sonrisa de chica enamorada.

Nunca habría imaginado el odiar algo de Bella, pero ese gesto realmente me molestaba, hasta el punto de que le daba la espalda para no verla.

Me estremecí en cuanto me di cuenta de que mis pensamientos, eran totalmente inverosímiles.

Yo no tenía el porque odiar el hecho de que ella estuviera enamorada o tal vez solo le gustara un chico, pero el sentimiento de odio estaba por sobre todo. Desde siempre había creído que Bella era mía, pero en esos momentos fui consiente de que eso no era cierto… Bella nunca me había pertenecido y algo muy dentro de mi mente me decía que jamás lo haría por más que tratara de engañarme…

.

.

.

TBC…

* * *

Hola!

Mmm… Me atrase??? Si lo hice perdón, pero estaba en finales y pues la neta no quería reprobar nada xD!!! Ya bastante tenía con el hecho de que mis padres están medio histéricos sin razón, como para darles una que los ponga peor y me deje sin regalo de Navidad.

Bueno, el capitulo en si, me costo mucho trabajo. Los sentimientos de Edward son algo como los que yo suelo sentir en ocasiones, la mayoría de las veces cuando escribía terminaba escribiendo como si Ed fuera "Ella" ¡Enloquecí al darme cuenta de que tenía que editar todo el chap pues la mayoría decía en lugar de "Seguro" "segura"!

Fue estresante xD!!!

Weno, pues les diré que le tengo un cariño especial a este Fic por el hecho de que es el único Long-Fic que no es Raiting M. Además de que considero el tema muy hermoso *u*!!!

OH Mi Carlise!

Sin duda amo esta historia y me complacería mucho que si alguien sabe editar y/o hacer videos me ayudara a hacerle un Trailer… Me da vergüenza pedirlo, pero realmente se lo agradecería de todo corazón a quien me hiciera ese gran favor.

Si alguien quiere avíseme en un R&R o en PM, como guste.

Weno, eso es todo…

_**Los amo!!!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Kisses!!!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**

Los personajes no son míos, son de la maravillosa Meyer, porque si lo fueran realmente Jake si hubiera sentido el puñetazo de Bella xd!!!

* * *

Casi un ángel

.

.

By Yasaku Uch1ha-Patt1nso0on

.

[EdwardXBella]

.

.

=Capitulo 5. Reacción =

.

.

.

Todos los acontecimientos del día me agobiaban mientras Bella dormía.

Su madre había aparecido poco después de lo sucedido, dispuesta a contarle a su hija todo acerca de sus lecciones de Yoga, la visita al acupunturita y las clases de cocina mexicana que tomaba, pero Bella simplemente fue incapaz de escuchar más de una palabra de lo que decía y Renée por primera vez en varios meses fue tan lista que lo notó y tocó el tema con todo el tacto posible.

_Entonces ¿Te gusta ese chico? __Inquirió con una sonrisita que le era imposible ocultar. Estaba totalmente emocionada de que su amada hija al fin parecía interesarse en los muchachos, al igual que ellos en ella._

_No lo se… supongo… __respondió MI chica sonrojándose ligeramente su despegar la vista de su sopa instantánea._

_Sentía la emoción que recorría su cuerpo invadiendo el mío propio contra toda mi voluntad mientras los pensamientos eufóricos de su madre me hacían querer gritar._

_Solo tienes que tener cuidado hija __le advirtió y yo me tensé__, es un chico mayor. No hagas nada de lo que luego te puedas arrepentir._

_Sentí la ira crecer en mí en el momento en que veía a bajar la mirada sin responder. Estaba claro que ella haría cualquier cosa que ese tipo le pidiera y aunque yo sabía que era alguien legal, realmente no podía confiar tanto si se trataba de un adolecente._

Bella se movía inquieta en la cama mientras dormía, continuamente susurraba un suave "Lo siento…" que no lograba entender a quien iba dirigido.

Yo solo me acurruqué a su lado susurrando en su oído, con voz tan suave como el terciopelo, que tal vez lo mejor para ella no era un chico rubio con ridículo acento sureño.

Conforme la noche avanzaba su alegría desaparecía para darle paso a una culpa que no sabía de donde provenía, pero esta iba en aumento conforme se acercaba el alba.

Al amanecer me sentía… abatido y ella también.

El desayuno con Renée fue un poco de lo de siempre. Cereal con leche mientras su madre trataba de preparar algo que seguramente terminaría en la basura. Suspiré frustrado al darme cuenta de que ella se moría por volver a sacar el tema de Jasper, pero al parecer cada comentario que daba para sacarlo a colación Bella lo evitaba de manera poco sutil.

La alegría que el día anterior la embargaba se había desvanecido y eso me alegraba de manera sumamente egoísta. Ella no se sentía cómoda con lo que pasaba y podría jurar que todo eso le estaba matando de angustia, pero simplemente podía sacar conclusiones inútiles de la empatía y el análisis a sus gestos.

Como todas las mañanas, Bella se dirigió a la parada del autobús escolar y se sentó en el primero que encontró vacio, después de unas cuantas calles una chica se acerco a la parada y al subir se acomodó junto con Bella sonriéndole cálidamente. Cosa que la dejó verdaderamente sorprendida, nunca nadie se sentaba a su lado.

Ella nunca había encajado bien. Mi culpa.

Al llegar a la secundaria bajo del autobús lentamente. En realidad no tenía la menor idea de que era lo que la mantenía tan… deprimida, hasta que dirigió la mirada a un punto perdido y una gran sonrisa le iluminó el rostro aturdiéndome ligeramente. Miré. Cerca de la entrada se encontraba Jasper recargado en su muy pretensiosa Harley plateada mientras utilizaba una igualmente o aún más pretenciosa chaqueta de cuero negro saludándola con una sonrisa más discreta.

"_Recuerda, tienes que ir despacio…" _escuché que se repetía mil veces a si mismo y eso solo consiguió ponerme de peor humor, pero sin tener oportunidad alguna a enfadarme realmente con él, a pesar de que aún moría de envidia por el hecho de que _él_ era capaz de hacer a Bella feliz mientras yo no podía siquiera albergar esperanzas.

Para mi fortuna Bella no era tan valiente como para acercarse a un grupo de chicos dos años mayores que ella sin invitación o con ella inclusive, así que sencillamente camino hacía la puerta sin poder dejar de lanzar miradas de anhelo a Jasper.

La mañana se estaba volviendo un tanto tediosa, podía notar la ansiedad de Bella aumentando con cada momento que se acercaba el almuerzo y yo no podía entender si era por ver al chico o por qué tal vez se avergonzaba por lo ocurrido el día anterior, causando que me sintiera impotente.

Yo la quería para mí y si no fuera por el rubiecito yo no estaría rompiendo las reglas. Ella había estado relativamente feliz hasta que él apareció. Todo había estado bien en mi cabeza hasta que él apareció pensando en cosas como "sexy", "tentadores labios" y "sonrisa incitadora", logrando que al gritarlo de esa manera lo único posible parecía ser que yo me lo creyera.

Era hora de la última clase antes del almuerzo, Geometría. Ella odiaba la materia y odiaba a la profesora que la impartía. Caminó por los pasillos perdida en sus pensamientos, haciéndolo todo por inercia. Al llegar se fue a sentar a una banca junto a la ventana abierta, dándome la maravillosa opción de sentarme en ese lugar.

Durante la clase no prestó gran atención. Solamente dibujaba distraída en el borde de su libreta, mientras yo apreciaba cada rasgo de su rostro y el sutil movimiento de su cabello cada vez que cambiaba de posición. Al encontrarse cerca de la ventana y los rayos del sol su cabello castaño brillaba con tonos rojizos que me obligaron a bajar de la ventana para caminar a su lado y acariciárselos tan suavemente como lo haría la brisa.

Un suspiro de placer se escapo de sus labios y no pude evitar sonreír satisfecho con ello. Me encantaba ese efecto que tenían en ella mis toques. Yo era consiente de que ella se sentía relajada cuando la tocaba por el hecho de mi naturaleza, pero de cualquier forma me agradaba pensar que ella lo sentía más allá de mi energía.

Me acerqué un poco más y al hacerlo en el margen de su libreta distinguí un dibujo que me amplió aún más la sonrisa.

Tal vez solamente ella no estaba haciéndolo de la manera correcta, y simplemente reaccionaba inconscientemente a él, pero que ella hubiera trazado una "E" con alas, me hacía sentir una euforia fuera de lo normal.

El timbre sonó y Bella se sobresaltó al igual que yo.

Estaba demasiado perdido en Bella que sencillamente no había notado lo rápido que el tiempo había pasado. Con una habilidad desconocida, tomó todas sus libretas y lápices echándolos en su mochila, para en menos de diez segundos encontrarse saliendo por la puerta del salón, arrastrándome con ella y dejando a varias personas con la boca abierta.

En sus mentes solo podían pensar que tal vez ya se había vuelto loca. Esa no era una forma normal de actuar en ella.

Mientras ella corría milagrosamente sin tropezar yo me preguntaba que era lo que sucedía con ella, pero al visualizar la puerta doble de la cafetería y un extraño sentimiento de anhelo brotando de Bella me detuve en seco, logrando de manera realmente estúpida que ella tropezara y cayera en cuatro.

Jadeamos al mismo tiempo, ambos por la sorpresa.

Bella se quedó en esa posición unos instantes antes de levantarse con la confusión grabada en su rostro. Movió los pies con cuidado y al dar dos pasos me vi arrastrado nuevamente por ella.

Había pasado algo que jamás me hubiera imaginado, al parecer yo tenía el mismo poder de anclaje sobre ella, que el que Bella tenía sobre mi.

Lentamente caminó tomando con fuerza la correa de su mochila, lo que me sorprendió, pues regularmente todos dejaban sus pertenencias en los casilleros, pero al concentrarme en ella me di cuenta de lo que buscaba en la cafetería. Me acerqué rápidamente en el momento en que sus ojos localizaron una melena rubia. Jasper se encontraba sentado totalmente solo, vigilando atentamente la otra entrada, por la que Bella regularmente entraría, a excepción de que ese día no había pasado a su casillero.

─Genial, parece que esta obsesionado contigo Bells ─murmuré totalmente molesto ante el hecho de que Jasper solamente tenía pensamientos de ella─. Yo no me acercaría a él si fuera… ─me detuve de decir lo que quería. Ese día Bella ya había caído una vez en el pasillo y el día anterior también había caído enfrente de todo en ese mismo lugar únicamente por mi terquedad.

Gemí.

Realmente no quería que ella se acercara un paso más a él, pero al parecer no podía hacer nada sin que ambas voluntades chocaran, ocasionando desastres en Bella.

La deje avanzar.

Ella caminaba tímidamente, pero al parecer estaba decidida a acercarse al chico. Lo cual me hacia sentir extrañamente enfermo.

Casi podía sentir como me enfurecía, como mi estomago totalmente vacio desde hace noventa y dos años se revolvía y como de repente quise golpear al maldito rubio.

Me desesperaba el hecho de que ella se estaba volviendo un poco entusiasta con él.

─Hola… ─susurró Bella y yo miré con odio como una sonrisa se aparecía en el rostro de Jasper.

"_Genial…" _Ese pensamiento no tenía mucho sentido para mí, pero me juré que no lo dejaría pasar así como así, después lo analizaría con más cuidado.

─Hola ─respondió él levantándose de inmediato y visualice en su mente como se moría por tomarla de la mano.

Bufé. Al menos sus pensamientos habían tomado un rumbo sano y nada sexual con ella.

"_Jasper no haría eso, él es un buen chico" _Bufé de nueva cuenta al escuchar a Alice. Realmente no estaba de humor para sus rollos de socialización. "_Pues yo creo que deberías" _

─ ¿Cómo sabes lo que pienso? ─inquirí frustrado. Se supone que cada ángel tiene un don diferente, que nadie comparte sus habilidades con las de alguien más.

"_Simple, tu piensas y yo lo veo antes de que lo digas" _Respondió demasiado entusiasmada para mi gusto. Ya que sus chillidos, a pesar de ser celestiales, me bloqueaban ligeramente los pensamientos de Jasper y la relajada charla que mantenía con Bella. Esa chica casi gritaba incluso en sus pensamientos, lo cual era muy molesto.

─Creo que ya debería de irme a mi siguiente clase ─susurró ella levantándose lentamente y haciéndome sentir culpable, seguro se recriminaba a si misma el ser tan torpe frente a los chicos y más frente al que le gustaba

─Claro… ─ _"Debería ir lento… Debo de ir lento…" _Se repetía hasta el cansancio, pero el pobre chico no podía controlarse, pero yo estaba seguro de que si él decidía algún movimiento, no me podría detener, pues hasta el momento no había podido hacer nada para evitar mis ataques de ira… de… _"Bien, ahora o nunca, no debo entrar en terreno de amigos" _Su imagen mental me paralizo y me acerqué a Bella, pero pronto sentí como me tomaban de los hombros deteniéndome.

Los labios de Jasper tocaron los de Bella, ambos aun de pie junto a la mesa de la cafetería. Ella cerraba los ojos mientras él acariciaba el delicioso rubor de sus mejillas.

Algo dentro de mí rugió.

Traté de zafarme pero ya no me sostenían de los hombros, ahora me sostenían un par de fuertes brazos, apretándome con fuerza a un enorme cuerpo.

─ ¡Rayos Edward! ¡Tranquilo! ─Esa voz me resultaba familiar, era bravucona, pero tenía cierto aire juguetón, aunque eso no me importaba en un momento como ese, porque vi como ambos se separaban ligeramente.

Bella se mantenía en la misma posición, tratando de respirar con normalidad cuando la mano del rubiecito la tomó de la barbilla y volvió a besarla de nueva cuenta, esta vez exultante de una felicidad que yo me moría por terminar.

─ ¡Él no puede besarla! ─grité tratando de zafarme del agarre. Eso me estaba desesperando.

Me sentía como un niño de cinco años haciendo una rabieta, pero no podía contenerme. La imagen que mis ojos contemplaban por si mismos, también me era reflejada por distintas mentes, unas sorprendidas, otras pocas alegres o indiferentes, pero la mayoría eran inundaciones de celos que solo hacían que me pusiera aun más furioso.

─ ¡Nadie puede tocarla! ─vociferé sintiéndome desesperado, pues cuando por fin se separaron de un segundo beso, el chico la tomó de la mano, arrastrándola lejos de ese lugar, con el único pensamiento de evitarle llegar a su próxima clase y llevársela a un lugar donde no los miraran con tanta insistencia.

Casi esperé anhelante el que ella me llevara consigo, pero en ese momento me quedé atrapado en el fuerte agarre que me sostenía.

─ ¡Debo ir con ella! ─escuché un suspiró y entonces lo pensé─ ¡Alice! ─la llamé, pero al no recibir respuesta alguna supe que ella si había sido llevada por su chico.

─Tranquilo, ella estará bien. Carlisle quiere verte… ─me quedé estático y con eso por fin fui liberado, pero una gran manaza me sostenía del codo.

Miré hacía atrás renuente a la idea de despegar la vista la puerta de la cafetería y al hacerlo, me encontré con Emmett.

Por lo que recordaba él era un arcángel, el guardián de Carlisle para ser más precisos. Entonces fue que me di cuenta de lo que había dicho.

_Carlisle. El gran Dios, quería hablar conmigo sin importar que mi chica se quedaría desprotegida y sola durante tiempo indefinido._

_Eso no podía ser nada bueno._

.

.

.

TBC…

* * *

Hola!

Bien, me tarde!

Y mucho, pero pues me fui de vacas y tenía que sacar adelante otro de mis Fics además de estudiar para un examen extraordinario. T.T!!!

Espero hayan pasado unas maravillosas fiestas y vacaciones!

Bueno, les traigo propaganda de un O-S que escribí R:M de Naruto es un SasuTen! Pásense!!!

Los amo!

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Kisses!!!**_

"_**Si no esperas lo inesperado no lo reconocerás cuando aparesca"**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:**

Los personajes no son míos, son de la maravillosa Meyer, porque si lo fueran realmente Jake si hubiera sentido el puñetazo de Bella xd!!!

* * *

Casi un ángel

.

.

By Yasaku Uch1ha-Patt1nso0on

.

[EdwardXBella]

.

.

=Capitulo 6. Razón =

.

.

.

Caminé por las calles de Phoenix siendo arrastrado por Emmett quien me halaba del brazo. Al parecer no confiaba en mí, lo cual hizo que sonriera irónico. De cualquier forma, si tratara de escapar no tendría a donde ni la más remota posibilidad ¿Quién seria tan estúpido para querer escapar de Dios?

El camino que seguíamos me era demasiado familiar a pesar de que Bella no acostumbraba andar en la calle de manera constante.

Un par de minutos después nos detuvimos frente a las puertas eléctricas del hospital general de Phoenix. Miré a Emmett y él clavó sus ojos grises en mí, para luego sonreír radiante.

"_A Carlisle le gustan demasiado los hospitales" _yo solo lo mire confundido mientras él halaba de mí para atravesar esas puertas que se mantenían cerradas.

─Ahora sujétate a mi, chico ─dijo afianzándome del brazo─. Esto es peor que cuando bajas… ─se estremeció ligeramente con su advertencia y sin más nos impulsó a través de los cristales.

Un bramido resonó en mis oídos, mientras una cegadora luz me dejaba los ojos adoloridos, pero me era imposible cerrarlos. Mis miembros parecían ser jalados en distintas direcciones y la cabeza la sentía estallar.

Solo cinco segundos después me encontraba dándole la espalda a una puerta de hospital idéntica a la que acababa de atravesar, pero que sin lugar a dudas era otra.

Suspiré aliviado.

Eso no había estado tan mal realmente, aún recordaba que el día de mi muerte el trayecto al paraíso fue más largo e incluso muchísimo más incomodo y tal vez hasta doloroso. Tal vez a él le parecía demasiado la violencia del traslado, pero en cierto modo lo entendía él había sido creado Arcángel y nunca había sentido el dolor que se experimenta en el momento en que tu alma se va de tu cuerpo.

Emmett me soltó el brazo y caminó delante de mí indicándome con un gesto de la cabeza que lo siguiera.

Dudé por un segundo, no estaba listo para un enfrentamiento contra una Deidad, de hecho me moría de algo parecido al terror. Estaba seguro de que Carlisle estaba enojado, o algo por el estilo, y yo me di cuenta de que amaba a Bella en el instante en que Jasper la besó. No quería enfrentarme a él y que me alejara de Bella. Mi "libertad" en la tierra era algo insulso comparado a la idea de llegar a perder a mi Bella.

─Muévete Masen ─me insistió y yo me vi momentáneamente sometido por su voluntad, pero al final de cuentas lo seguí. Me fastidiaba el hecho de no ser poderoso. Él era algo así como un líder, general, alfa… algo por él estilo. Después de Carlisle parecía que lo tenía que obedecer a él.

No recorrimos una gran distancia ni anduvimos por demasiados pasillos, pues apenas giramos a la derecha vi a Carlisle entrando a una habitación. Tragué sin poder evitarlo. Vivir entre humanos durante tanto tiempo me había dado algunas costumbres parecidas a las de ellos.

Emmett me empujó de la espalda con un movimiento que claramente no era agresivo, pero su fuerza y sus pensamientos si me preocupaban. En su mente todavía se repetía la escena de la cafetería una y otra vez mientras meditaba que lo más seguro es que yo también fuera un loco como mi madre.

─Basta Emmett ─le pidió Carlisle con un claro gesto de advertencia─, recuerda que en algún momento yo también la respete como guardiana y amiga.

─Lo lamento Carlisle… ─se disculpó él con una sonrisa avergonzada aunque es su mente no lo sentía ni siquiera un poco.

─Claro… Solo déjanos solos y no espíes. Lo sabré ─le advirtió y una enorme carcajada resonó detrás de mí.

─Claro que lo sabrás ¡Eres Dios! ─exclamó y de repente volvió a carcajearse como loco, para salir de la oficina.

Yo parpadee confundido, eso no me lo esperaba. La forma tan tranquila en que Emmett había salido, bromeando del asunto como si no fuera nada, era algo que me descolocaba.

Esperé mirando el escritorio.

No quería que mis ojos se encontraran con los suyos, como si me avergonzara de sentir lo que sentía.

─Lo haces… y en realidad deberías ─la celestial y suave voz de Carlisle me estrujo mi no latiente corazón y fue entonces cuando lo note.

El latido que siempre escuchaba en mi cabeza, el rítmico sonido, había desaparecido.

Levanté mí mirada a él, sin importarme en lo más mínimo lo que probablemente debía de sentir. Él lo sabía, ya era demasiado tarde para mí. Los ángeles somos seres realmente estables y yo había perdido el control de una manera nada sana para alguien como yo, lo cual significaba que no tenía más remedio.

─Realmente no te arrepientes de que tu futuro se ve arruinado por ello ¿Cierto? ─inquirió él alzando una ceja.

No lo veía enfurecido y ni siquiera furioso, solamente era capaz de apreciar en su semblante algo parecido a la curiosidad, lo cual me confundió aún más. Al parecer mis pensamientos a él también lo dejaban sorprendidos hasta cierto punto.

No pude hacer más que asentir secamente con la cabeza.

─No volverás a la tierra ─me informó levantándose de su silla y caminando hacia la misma lamparilla de radiografías en la que me mostró el rostro de Bella la vez anterior.

Se detuvo frente a ella acariciando suavemente el aire que la rodeaba, sus pensamientos eran un misterio para mí, pero algo me decía que deseaba que saliera del lugar. Que quería un poco de privacidad divina, pero simplemente no estaba dispuesto a dejar que me alejaran de _mi _chica.

―Lo haré… ¡Bella me necesita! ―Carlisle me miró con ceja alzada. Él estaba seguro y de hecho sabía que mi deseo de volver no se debía a que Bella me necesitara, sino al hecho de que yo la necesitaba a ella.

Los ojos de Carlisle se encontraban fijos en mis esmeraldas, su mirada era fría y calculadora, pero debajo de la sombra del sentimiento de suficiencia bien actuado podía ver brilla la curiosidad como mi única esperanza de volver.

Se giró y miró fijamente la lámpara, para luego encenderla. En ella apareció una imagen que me destrozo por completo.

Bella siendo besada por Jasper en la parte trasera del gimnasio y algo me hacía pensar que posiblemente ya había dejado de lado su autocontrol, pues la acercaba cada vez más a su cuerpo.

Sinceramente parecía que la devoraba y ella parecía cien por ciento feliz de ello al corresponder con torpe intensidad rodeándole el cuello con los brazos.

Sentía la mirada de Carlisle en mi rostro. Totalmente fija, pero no podía despegar mis ojos de esa pantalla de luz. Todo me parecía extrañamente irreal, Bella no era una chica impulsiva ni dominada por las hormonas.

Ella era especial y no cedería tan fácilmente a un chico. Ni siquiera a uno como Jasper, quien al parecer era demasiado perfecto para cualquiera. Claro que para cualquiera que no fuera _mi _adorada Isabella.

―Tengo que volver con Bella ―dije con tono de voz firme y seguro de mi mismo.

Ella era Bella.

Y a pesar de que se me partía el alma el que ella estuviera con alguien ella seguía con vida y yo no era nadie para quitarle todas esas hermosas experiencias humanas que me habría gustado vivir en algún momento.

―Ella realmente no necesita un guardián ―respondió Él y yo simplemente despegué mi mirada de la lámpara y la imagen que aun se reproducía frente a mí para fijarla en sus hermosos y terriblemente poderosos ojos.

La rabia era algo que no había experimentado en casi cien años, pero al parecer este día iba a recuperar la pérdida, porque mi respiración era acelerada y casi ―solo casi―, podía sentir el bombeo de la sangre en mis oídos. Como lo hubiera sentido de haber tenido un corazón que latiera.

― ¿Ella no me necesita? ―inquirí incrédulo― ¡Ella claro que me necesita!¡Ella no necesita un ángel cualquiera! ¡Me necesita a mí y solo a mí! ―vociferé acercándome a él, pero Carlisle permaneció como si hubiera comentado el clima. Eso no salía como yo lo deseaba, estaba perdiendo el tiempo si creía que por medio de intimidar a una Deidad iba a volver a Tierra firme.

Necesitaba ser lógico. Jugar bien las cartas que me habían tocado si quería la victoria en ese tan disparejo juego.

Suspiré y retrocedí un paso consiguiendo que Carlisle me mirara un tanto curioso. Incluso aún más que antes.

―Tú me mostraste como será su vida si no estoy con ella el día que cumpla los diecisiete años ―le recordé y noté un poco de decepción en la profundidad de su mirada―. Ella me necesita y yo estoy dispuesto a volver con ella a pesar de todo. No puedes arruinar su vida. Él único que pagara esto seré yo.

Le sostuve la mirada decidido.

Necesitaba volver, necesitaba mantener a Bella sana y salva aunque eso me convirtiera en el ser más miserable de la faz de la tierra.

Él asintió y yo asentí.

Me giré y caminé hacia la puerta sintiéndome extraño. Como si un extraño peso estuviera sobre mí, un peso demasiado grande y que de manera casi inconsciente sabía que tendría que cargar para la eternidad.

― ¿Por qué? ―preguntó la voz de Carlisle a mi espalda y al girarme noté que ahora solo sonreía.

Sonreía de manera sincera y en sus ojos notaba la expectación y la excitación por saber mi respuesta.

Mentalmente me torturé unos segundos pensando si lo correcto era decirle la verdad. Él sabía cual era la verdad. De eso estaba completamente seguro, pero no podía evitar desear ocultárselo.

―Dilo ―me pidió con un tono que me resulto casi suplicante. Como si de verdad deseara oírlo más que nada en este mundo.

Sonreí tímidamente.

Se lo diría, pero a pesar de todo nunca había hecho una confesión como esa.

Le di la espalda y abrí la puerta para encontrarme con Emmett mirando el vació con expresión soñadora, bajé la mirada y observe mis converse negros.

―La razón de todo esto es que la amo… ―susurré antes de salir en dirección a la puerta.

Necesitaba estar cerca de ella.

Nada me importaba realmente si no la veía y me encargaba de que fuera feliz. Ella era mi vida y no dejaría de serlo jamás.

.

.

.

TBC…

* * *

Hola…

Me tardé! Perdón! Pero pues si alguien le otro de mis fics sabrá la razón de todo el tiempo que me he desaparecido y si alguno no lo sabe… Pues les diré que me corté las muñecas, pero se me paso la mano y pues estaba vigilada y me dolían, pero ahora mi madre agradece a la compu el mantenerme viva xD!

¡Felicidades! ¡Mi madre los ama por obligarme a hacer algo sano! xD!

Bueno, pues les doy una noticia **Estreno fic!!!!!!!!!! **Es la secuela de mi mejor creación: Se llama "De Padre A Amante" y es la segunda temporada de "Un amor más que fraternal" de "Inuyasha".

Si les agrada el anime léanlo!

Ese Fic es el amor de mi vida!

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Kisses!!!**_

"_**Si no esperas lo inesperado no lo reconocerás cuando llegue"**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:**

Los personajes no son míos, son de la maravillosa Meyer, porque si lo fueran realmente Jake si hubiera sentido el puñetazo de Bella xd!!!

* * *

Casi un ángel

.

.

By Al3xandRa PaTT

.

[EdwardXBella]

.

.

=Capitulo 7. Control =

.

.

.

Crucé las puertas totalmente decido y esta vez ni siquiera me importó en lo más mínimo la turbulencia que sentí, pues mi única meta era el llegar a tierra firme y sentirme atado a Bella. Mis pies se posaron de forma brusca en el suelo y en cuanto levante mi vista para ver donde me encontraba vi el mismo escenario que cuando Carlisle encendió la lámpara para radiografías, solamente que esta vez era peor.

Me encontraba viéndolo a solo un par de pasos de distancia y eso hacía que mi dolor fuera más profundo. Sus besos eran profundos, incluso yo me daba cuenta de ello, me moría de ganas de separarlos, de hacer algo para que se alejaran, pero justo en ese momento Bella empezó a alejarse de él poniéndole las manos en los hombros. Al parecer mi presencia ya la empezaba a afectar de nueva cuenta.

Pude ver sus mejillas rojas y su respiración acelerada, pero esta vez no era a causa de estar nerviosa, en esta ocasión todo se debía al beso desenfrenado que acababan de compartir. Los celos me dominaban, pero realmente no quería que Carlisle me volviera a llamar y me hiciera permanecer en paraíso. Ya había tenido demasiado de ese lugar, además que la eternidad sin Bella me resultaba de lo menos tentadora. Tenía que concentrarme en algo más, algo lo suficientemente bueno para no ver como los ojos achocolatados que tanto amaba se fundían en los azules de Jasper.

─ ¿Alice? ─llamé sintiéndome estúpido, realmente iba a socializar con la escandalosa guardiana de mi rival…

"_¡Edward! ¡Que bien que estas aquí! ¿Qué paso? ¿Te perdí de vista? ¿No estabas en mi rango de visión?"_

Me sentí incomodo por sus preguntas y aún más por los pensamientos de Jasper. Es esos momentos por su mente solo vagaba el sabor de los labios de Bella, su calidez y textura. Eso era algo que no quería saber oyéndolo de alguien más. Me moría ─irónicamente─ por saberlo, pero no de esa manera.

─Supongamos que él grande quería una charla ─musité tratando de dejar de lado el tema, pero en realidad no se me ocurría nada de que hablar. El socializar no era lo mío.

"_Oh, de acuerdo, pero luego me tendrás que contar. De cualquier forma… ¡Háblame de ti! ¡Se que solo eres mitad ángel! Oí de ti cuando estaba en el paraíso, pero nunca me pude acercar mucho a ti ¡Ya sabes! ¡Con lo grande que es ese lugar!" _No podía creer la capacidad que ella tenía para hablar y al parecer la insulsa historia de mi vida humana le resultaba demasiado intrigante.

Estaba a punto de contestarle cuando escuche un suave suspiró a mis espaldas. Era demasiado fácil reconocerlo. Nadie jamás había tenido tal nivel de influencia en mí y sinceramente aún me sorprendía el haberme dado cuenta de que estoy enamorado.

Decidí ignorar los pensamientos de Jasper en cuanto empezó a besarla de nueva cuenta.

¡Genial! ¡Bella solo tenía catorce y ya se besuqueaba con tipos mayores detrás de un edificio!

─Pues… Mi madre era una guardiana, eehh… Se enamoro de mi padre… ─realmente no sabía que decir era un tema raro de tratar. Es más, yo ni siquiera estaba seguro de los detalles.

"_Pero ¿Ya lo sabías o tuviste que morir?" _

─Desde que tengo uso de razón lo sé… Mi madre quería que estuviera prevenido, al parecer yo nunca tuve un ángel guardián. Yo era algo parecido a un pecado… Creo que era el hecho de que mi madre no tenía guardián que no podía haber alguien para mí una vez que mi padre lo perdió… ─al terminar de decirlo me sentí confundido ¿Lo había dicho bien? ─De cualquier forma parece que me fue bien… Creo… ─susurré.

Alice podía ver lo que decía, pero no me sentía muy cómodo contando eso. No estaba seguro si era un secreto o no lo que sucedía.

"_Oh, ya veo…" _Su tono sonó meditativo, pero más allá de todo lo que pensaba podía notar que trataba de ocultarme algo. Al parecer la información que había obtenido le había dado algo en que pensar, pero el silenció que el que se había sumido le habría dado pase libre a la mente de Withlock y aún no estaba seguro de que podría controlarme del todo.

─ ¿Por qué tanta curiosidad? ─pregunté casi sin pensarlo, realmente solo buscaba una escusa para escapar de la sensación de los besos de Bella que me eran cruelmente transmitidos.

"_Solo que es extraño… ¿Tu crees que las reglas de no enamorarse de los humanos deben de existir?" _me preguntó después de un momento de silencio mental.

Su cuestionamiento era algo que yo ya me había planteado desde mucho antes, desde que era humano, pero hasta el momento en que Carlisle me lo dijo no le había tomado importancia e incluso hasta lo había olvidado por completo.

─No lo se… ─respondí honestamente─ Al parecer a Carlisle no le parece buena la idea de que hallan mestizos… ─susurré mirando el desierto que se extendía detrás del gimnasio.

"_Ya veo… pero sinceramente no encentro motivo ¿Y si simplemente los ángeles no procrean?" _Al parecer el tema le era de demasiada importancia y yo lo único que podía pensar de eso era que sentía algo por un humano, porque ¿De que otra manera te interesarías en ello?

Entonces lo sentí.

En lo más recóndito de su mente se encontraba el rostro de Jasper, como una luz brillante, más brillante que cualquiera de las otras luces encendidas en su cabeza. Brillaba con la misma intensidad que Bella lo hacía en mi interior.

─Tu amas a…

"_¡No te atrevas ni a pensarlo!" _gritó ella totalmente alarmada por lo que veía venir, así que cerré la boca. De cualquier manera, no era como si Carlisle no lo supiera ya. Él lo sabía todo, por algo era Dios…

─Entiendo… Entonces… ¿Por qué no interrumpes lo que sucede a mis espaldas? ─pregunté anhelante. Es decir, ella sentía lo mismo que yo. En esos momentos estaba casi seguro que sus sentimientos iban más allá de lo que deberían. Ella también había cuidado al chico desde que nació ¿Por qué no iba a amarlo? Al parecer era todo lo que una chica deseaba.

"_Por qué mis sentimientos no deben de influir en él y su destino. Él es feliz… yo lo soy" _

─Pero aún así no puedes evitar sentirte miserable…

"_Sí… Lo se…" _escuché como en sus pensamientos se filtraba un suspiro frustrado, pero luego un relámpago de esperanza la iluminó "_Pero no te preocupes, en algún momento todos seremos felices" _

Había confianza en sus pensamientos, pero realmente no podía fiarme de ello. Ni siquiera una vidente enviada por el señor me podría asegurar que un día Bella sería mía… Solo para mí.

_**(…)**_

─No se como me dejé convencer… ─susurró Bella viéndose en el espejo, claramente frustrada, pero aún así podía ver en sus labios formarse una pequeña sonrisa.

Era la noche del baile de san Valentine.

¿Cuándo yo era humano hacían esos cursis bailes? En realidad me hubieran parecido maravillosos si hubiera tenido la oportunidad de llevar a Bella a uno de ellos.

─En realidad no creo que te moleste tanto ─le respondí fastidiado y mirándola desde la cama donde me encontraba tumbado boca arriba─, pero me alegra que la pusieras más difícil de lo que deberías.

Bella bufó frustrada y yo sabía a la perfección porque lo estaba, al parecer tenía problemas para mantener su cabello en perfectos caireles. Llevaba cerca de dos horas sentada frente al espejo luchando contra su cabello, pero yo realmente no lo entendía ¿Para qué quería rizarlo? Era hermoso así como lo tenía, no era necesario tanto circo, maroma y teatro.

Ella y Jasper llevaban un mes con cuatro días saliendo. Yo llevaba mejor la cuenta que cualquiera de ellos dos, pero claro, solo era para recordarme que en ese tiempo había mantenido milagrosamente la compostura, cosa que realmente no me esperaba.

─ ¡Dios! ¡Ya no se que más hacer! ─gritó Bella empujando las cosas que tenía enfrente totalmente furiosa.

Suspiré mientras me sentaba en la orilla, para luego acercarme a ella, por imposible que pareciera, ya estaba empezando a aburrirme del circo que estaba armando Bella. Lo cual ya era mucho decir.

─Llama a Renée ─musité contra su oído y ella se estremeció, haciéndome sonreír a mí.

Era todo lo que podía hacer por ella. Yo no sabía de cosas como esas para susurrarle en el oído y por más que tratara de aprender de ellas sería estúpido que las revistas se hojearan solas.

Resignada Bella se levanto del banquillo en el que se encontraba sentada y yo miré decididamente a otro lado ¡Por Carlisle! ¿Por qué a las adolecentes les gusta andar medio desnudas en su habitación? Realmente Bella era una tortura para mí.

─ ¡Mamá! ─llamó abriendo la puerta, por donde de inmediato apareció Renée. No me sorprendí. Desde hacía horas que andaba de un lado para otro queriéndose meter en la habitación para ayudar a su hija en lo que fuera necesario, pero la conocía demasiado bien como para hacerlo sin que antes se lo pidiera─ ¿Me ayudarías con el peinado? ─inquirió mi hermosa protegida y supuse que se estaba mordiendo el labio.

Aún no miraría en su dirección, no hasta que tuviera el vestido puesto. Ya era bastante tortura con que su madre se encontrara analizando cada parte de la figura de Bella, haciendo un reconocimiento y convenciéndose de que su hija ya era toda una señorita.

¡Carlisle! Enserió ¿Todos tenían que recordarme que no era una niña y que a cada momento se hacía más mujer?

No puse mucha atención a lo que siguió después de eso, pero no mucho después Bella se encontraba mirándose en el espejo claramente satisfecha. Su madre tenía habilidad para arreglar el cabello de Bella y en esos momentos lo demostraba de manera magistral.

─ ¡Oh amor! ¡Te vas a ver tan hermosa cuando te pongas ese vestido! ─exclamó totalmente emocionada Renée.

Era imposible que no se pusiera así, para ella era casi un milagro que Bella por fin se hubiera decidido a salir con alguien y todavía más que hubiera accedido a ir a un baile con ese chico ¡Bella era peor que nadie a la hora de bailar! Eso lo tenía claro y por eso mismo le agradecía al cielo ─mientras yo lo maldecía─ el que Bells hubiera aceptado.

En cuanto mis ojos se fijaron en ella para comprobar por mi mismo la belleza de mi protegida, Bella se levantó y mostró ante mí con solamente un sostén y bragas de lencería que parecía cara.

Me sentí morir de nuevo y desvié mi mirada, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Su hermosa figura había quedado grabada a fuego en mi mente y estaba seguro que aunque viviera mil eternidades jamás sería capaz de borrarla de mi memoria.

Me concentré en recordar la letra de cada canción que había oído desde el día de mi muerte hasta ese momento. Sabía que necesitaba pensar en algo más o caería en la tentación y miraría a Bella en la forma en que un caballero jamás lo haría.

Hasta el momento la había visto semi desnuda varias veces, pero nunca había llegado a tener pensamientos indebidos y no habría conocido lo que eran de no ser por Withlock.

Él era el causante de que de un día para otro dejara de pensar en mi protegida como una pequeña y me muriera de ganas de hacer más que solo observarlo.

Gracias al cielo mi cuerpo no reaccionaba como no podía hacerlo ─y lo hacía─ el de Jasper a cada maldito momento y sin necesidad de mucho esfuerzo. Esta noche el pensaba dar el gran golpe. Al parecer el baile de San Valentine era el día perfecto para que se consumara cualquier noviazgo. Y ese era un problema.

¡Bella era solo una niña! ¡O apenas dejaba de serlo! A mi parecer ella era aún demasiado joven para pertenecer de esa manera a su novio. Ella no debería de pasar por cosas como esas cuando podría disfrutar de otras experiencias menos… sexuales…

Esperé tranquilo o al menos todo lo que me era posible que Bella se pudiera el vestido mientras miraba fijamente un punto demasiado aburrido de la pared.

─ ¡Oh, cariño! ¡Estas hermosa! ─esas palabras me hicieron girar y al hacerlo me quedé con la boca seca, figurativamente.

El vestido no podía sentarle mejor de lo que ya lo hacía.

Era cortó, apenas unos centímetros por encima de su rodilla, de finos tirantes y caída recta, ajustado donde debía estarlo y de una suave tonalidad lila.

Celestial.

Ella era celestial, pero el destino que le esperaba al terminar la fiesta lograba que me sintiera con ganas de que su belleza se evaporara.

─ ¿De verdad? ─preguntó mordiéndose nerviosamente el labio mientras se miraba con ojo critico en el espejo.

─ ¡Claro Bella! ¡Estas bellísima! ─insistió su madre y yo sonreí tristemente cuando ella sonrió complacida consigo misma antes de acariciarle el cabello.

Necesitaba mantenerme tranquilo, estar bajo control. Era el destino que ella se había forjado sin que yo interviniera, ella lo había decidido y a mí no me quedaba más que cruzar mis brazos. Estaba seguro que Bella no querría hacerlo con Jasper, al menos no todavía y lo que se venía le iba a partir el corazón si lugar a dudas.

.

.

.

TBC…

* * *

Hola!!!

¿Tarde?

¡Sorry! Pero novio es la explicación al igual que todo lo que tengo que actualizar y lo que publique en mi perfil!

De cualquier manera!

Espero que les agradara el Chap! Trate de hacerlo larguito… de verdad ¡Son las seis de la mañana y no he dormido escribiendo! Oh! Me van a odiar por lo que hare con esta historia! Pero mi perturbada mentecita hace maldades .°!!! Jajaja Bueno, ya vamos cerca de la mitad de la historia… Creo… xD! De verdad agradezco el apoyo!!!

Estén al pendiente de los O-S de FMA y Naruto que subiré!

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Kisses!!!**_

"_**Si no esperas lo inesperado no lo reconocerás cuando llegue"**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:**

Los personajes no son míos, son de la maravillosa Meyer, porque si lo fueran realmente Jake si hubiera sentido el puñetazo de Bella xd!!!

* * *

Casi un ángel

.

.

By Al3xandRa PaTT

.

[EdwardXBella]

.

.

=Capitulo 8. Muerte =

.

.

.

El príncipe azul llegó a la puerta de la casa vestido con un elegante traje gris y camisa blanca desabrochada en los primeros tres botones. El suspiró de Bella me hirió en lo más profundo, pero hasta yo tenía que admitir que se veía demasiado bien. Quise patearme el trasero yo mismo ¿Qué clase de hombre admite que otro es atractivo? Tal vez la empatía con Bella estaba causando estragos en mí.

Renée tomó fotos como una desquiciada y ver la cara de consternación de Bella y Jasper he de admitir que fue verdaderamente cómico. Pasaron cerca de veinte minutos hasta que por fin lograron escapar de la madre de mi protegida. Me sorprendió el ver que Esa noche Withlock no llevaba la motocicleta y en su lugar los esperaba una limosina.

Él era uno de los chicos más ricos del colegio y eso todos lo sabían, pero Bella parecía realmente sorprendida con lo que tenía enfrente. Podía oír a Renée lanzando grititos del otro lado de la puerta, mientras espiaba por la ventana. Sus pensamientos eran un verdadero caos, pero tenían cierto tono de gozo que sencillamente me hacía sentir miserable el hecho de que Bella se dirigiera a una de sus peores noches.

El vehículo azul marino era soberbio y yo que en más de una ocasión me había visto cautivado por los automóviles, sentí un leve retorcijón en el estomago al pensarlo.

"_¡Edward! ¿Bailaras conmigo esta noche?" _Preguntó Alice con un pensamiento y tono demasiado excitados.

Me negué a responder. Ella ya me había demostrado en más de una ocasión que solo le era fiel a Jasper, para ella no había otro tipo de regla que no fuera el seguir a su chico, jamás seguiría las reglas de una guardiana mientras el fuera feliz, pero ninguno sería feliz después. Yo sabía que nada terminaría bien.

El recorrido al lujoso hotel donde se celebraría el baile fue demasiado largo para mí, pero demasiado corto para ellos que no separaron sus labios más tiempo que el necesario para respirar. Ambos estaban como locos por eso de las hormonas. Las manos de Jasper empezaban a acariciar lugares que no debería, como los costados de los pechos de Bella o sus muslos que a cada momento se encontraban más al descubierto dado que el vestido se subía.

En la mente de Jasper solo estaba una imagen.

A él lo hacía enormemente feliz y a mí un desgraciado ser. Al parecer los chicos ya no pensaban más en cosas como el ejercito y esas cosas, pues la imagen del rubio haciendo suya a Bella en una cama de hotel se reproducía sin parar.

Traté con todas mis fuerzas de ignorarlo y realmente lo estaba logrando, me sentía orgulloso de mí mismo al pensar que no había roto nada, ni las ventanas se habían agitado una sola vez.

Ignoré a Alice olímpicamente de igual manera y ella parecía haber captado el mensaje de que no quería oír ni saber nada de ella. Era frustrante que supiera lo que se veía y no estuviera ni un poco preocupada por ello.

─Jasper ¿Entonces que era lo que me ibas a decir ayer? ─peguntó Bells separándose su novio por un momento. Sus labios lucían carmesíes y totalmente hinchados cuando entraron a la recepción del hotel y yo no era el único que lo había notado.

─Solo cosas… sin importancia… ─susurró él y yo deseé que me escucharan para poder gritarle un par de verdades altisonantes.

Bella parecía querer insistir en el tema, pero en cuestión de nada se encontraron rodeados de un montón de gente de ultimo grado, todos amigos de Jasper. Bella seguía sin llevarse con chicas. Antes era por el hecho de que no tenía valor para acercarse y ahora era por que todas las jóvenes del instituto la despreciaban por estar con quien estaba. Sabía que ella se sentía incomoda con ellos a su alrededor, pero Jasper ya era popular antes de salir con ella, por lo cual ella sentía que no le quedaba más opción que soportarlo.

Los chicos daban golpes a Jasper en forma de juego, le pasaban el brazo por los hombros o se burlaban de él diciéndole "niño bonito". A todo eso yo solo podía rodar los ojos, todos esos chicos, solo un año menores que yo y sinceramente no eran ni la mitad de maduros de lo que yo era cuando morí. Me parecía casi estúpido, es decir, incluso sus parejas creían que ya era el colmo con ellos, entre ellas podía distinguir a Bella mirando a su novio con resentimiento.

Ella seguramente creía que esa noche sería para ellos, y era cierto. Esa noche había sido planeada por Withlock para que fuera perfecta, pero a pesar de todo era solo un chico.

Pronto se encontró a distancia de Bella charlando con sus amigos, o mejor dicho escuchando las estúpidas ideas de ellos acerca de sexo, lo cual solo lo orillaba a pensar más en lo que deseaba para esa noche. Por fortuna era lo suficientemente caballeroso para no revelar sus planes a sus amigos. Eso habría avergonzado demasiado a Bella, e incluso me atrevía a pensar que, de haberse enterado, habría quedado destrozada al pensar que solamente quería presumir de ella como si fuera un trofeo.

Ella podría estar vuelta loca por él, pero realmente no era una estúpida como para dejarse llevar por la corriente y un _niño bonito_.

─Bella ¿Podríamos hablar? ─despegué mi mirada de Jasper y me giré rápidamente para ver a Charlotte sonreír a mi protegida como si fueran amigas de toda la vida.

Era obvió que mi chica estaba confundida y un poco avergonzada, durante el tiempo en que su novio había sido raptado por los imbéciles, ella simplemente se había quedado parada recargada en la pared, a pocos metros de donde él la había dejado en primer ligar.

─Eehh… Claro ─respondió y dejó que la chica la jalara de la mano hacia la barra donde solamente servían ponche y algún refresco, pero en cuanto miró a su alrededor noté como sus pensamientos se volvían más serios. Al parecer ella necesitaba un poco más de privacidad, porque de inmediato la jaló a uno de los baños que se encontraba en la primera planta.

Ya se habían alejado mucho de la fiesta y Bella se encontraba preocupada, aunque seguramente no más que yo.

Había estado oyendo la mente de los demás cuando detecté la idea de Jasper acerca de esta noche, por lo cual estaba más que informado de lo que Charlotte quería hablar con Bella.

Al encontrarse dentro, la novia del mejor amigo de Jasper se agachó y revisó cada uno de los cubículos, asegurándose de que nadie las escucharía. Al final se recargó en los lavamanos respirando profundamente, mientras Bella la miraba confundida.

─Mira Bella, la cosa esta así ─los ojos azules de Charlotte se posaron en el profundo chocolate de los de Bella─: Esta noche Jasper quiere hacerlo contigo, así que estoy aquí por cualquier clase de duda que tengas ─mi mente viajó a toda velocidad al jueves pasado cuando Jasper había estado preocupado por el hecho de que si Bella tomaría pastillas o no, e incluso estaba totalmente desesperado por saber si ella era una virgen─, pero igual te pediré respuestas ¿Tienes algún tratamiento anticonceptivo, dispositivo o algo así? ─La pregunta sonó cien por ciento casual, pero el rostro de Bella estaba más rojo de lo que nunca lo había visto.

Me hubiera reído de ella, sino fuera porque todo era un asunto serio y Bella ya tenía suficiente con las burlas mentales de Charlotte. A su parecer Bella era demasiado inocente para ser capaz de acostarse con Jasper.

Los ojos de Bella mostraban pánico y yo era capaz de sentirlo en mí también. Ella no estaba preparada y ahora me daba cuenta de que era seguro que Bella lo pasaría mal. Jasper estaba decidido. Realmente deseaba estar con Bella más que nada en el mundo, cosa que me perturbaba enormemente.

─Yo… ─Bella trató de hablar, pero simplemente no pudo hacerlo. Era demasiado para ella enfrentarse a una chica mayor, que de un momento a otro le soltaba las cosas de tal manera.

En menos de lo que me esperé, me encontré siendo arrastrado por ella a través de los pasillos. Poco a poco la música sonaba con más fuerza y sus pasos nos llevaron a ambos de nueva cuenta al vestíbulo del hotel donde estaban todos los chicos de su escuela.

Estaba sonrojada y su respiración era agitada, pero en esos momentos ya no podía saber a causa de que era. Sí se debía a lo sucedido con Charlotte o tal vez a la carrera que había dado y esa vez sí que me sorprendí. Bella había recorrido una gran distancia, a tacones y esta vez no se había tropezado siquiera. Quizás era solo el hecho de que en esta ocasión yo estaba de igual manera deseando que ella se alejara.

Por un momento se quedó parada en medio de todo, solamente pensando que debía de hacer, pero al parecer su resolución era algo que yo no me esperaba. Lentamente se acercó a Jasper y a todo el grupo de chicos que, en esos momentos, ya se encontraban un poco ebrios gracias a las botellas contrabandeadas.

─No… ─musitó rodeándole con los brazos y susurrando en su oído con fuerza. No pensaba dejarla hacerlo, al menos no esta noche, ni en un hotel donde seguramente lo harían también otro montón de estudiantes medio borrachos─ Bella, no… Sabes que no debes ─susurré, y yo sabía que era verdad, por primera vez le estaba quitando algo que ella realmente no quería.

Caminé con ella sin dejar de aferrarme a su cuerpo por la espalda, podía sentir su miedo como si fuera el mío propio. Bella deseaba con todo su ser estar con Jasper, pero no en ese momento. No estaba lista para ello en lo más mínimo.

En ningún momento dejé de suplicar, ni siquiera cuando Alice empezó a gritarme mentalmente que no me metiera en los planes de Jasper. Simplemente no la comprendía. Ella amaba al chico y a pesar de eso, yo era consciente de que moría de ganas porque ellos lo hicieran,

Tal vez solo era voyeur, pues nosotros estaríamos viéndolo todo, o tal vez deseaba sentir el placer que su protegido sentía.

Jasper no era virgen y eso Bella también lo sabía, por lo cual yo tal vez comprendía que él deseara estar con ella, además de que era verdaderamente hermosa, pero eso no justificaba demasiado el hecho de que quisiera que fuera _esta _noche.

─ ¿Jasper? ─preguntó ella en voz sumamente débil, pero él de inmediato se giró hacia ella. Un ligero y nada común rubor le cubría las mejillas y fruncía ligeramente el ceño, mientras trataba de enfocar el rostro de Bella con claridad. Sus pensamientos eran vagos, pero todos estaban ligados a dos cosas: Bella y sexo.

─Me voy ─anunció a sus amigos sin despegar la mirada de mi chica. Tomé aire mientras me alejaba de ella. No deseaba que ese chico se viera influenciado por mi fuerza espiritual. La suya ya era demasiado grande, algo que me perturbaba ligeramente. La rodeó con un brazo por los hombros y la arrastró lejos de sus amigos que, si bien estaban ligeramente decepcionados, rápidamente volvieron a lo suyo─. Hey… ─la saludó torpemente mientras le besaba la coronilla y aspiraba su olor.

Caminaron un poco más hasta llegar a la barra, donde no le quedó más opción que pedir un refresco de cola para él, mientras Bella se encontraba bastante más conforme con un poco sabor naranja. La rodeó con sus brazos unos momentos después y empezó a besarla. El corazón de Bella latía con fuerza, totalmente acelerado. Fuera de control. Ese era el efecto que siempre tendría sobre ella, un efecto que a él le encantaba y a ella le avergonzaba.

El beso pronto se volvió más intenso de lo que yo estaba dispuesto a tolerar. En otra ocasión simplemente me giraría o me tragaría todo el dolor, pero esta vez no dejaría que avanzara mucho con ella.

Bien, soportaría que la besara, que la abrazara, pensara lo que quisiera con ella, incluso que la tocara de formas nada inocentes, pero jamás le permitiría que la hiciera suya de esa forma. No le permitiría que arruinara la vida de Bella.

─Aléjalo ─le ordené a Bella con voz firme y seria.

Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda y con un quejido lo empujó suavemente por los hombros. Eso no era exactamente lo que yo esperaba, pero peor era nada.

─ ¿Sucede algo? ─preguntó confundido al verse rechazado. No era cuestión de arrogancia o algo por el estilo, no se creía irresistible, pero lo desubicaba ligeramente el que Bella no quisiera besarlo, cuando él sabía que se moría por hacerlo. La conocía demasiado bien, pero se negaba a ver lo más importante de todo esto.

Bella desvió la mirada, pero después de un par de segundos lo volvió a mirar a los ojos. Estaba sonrojada y miraba sus ojos como si no hubiera nada más hermoso en la vida y yo ya sabía lo que venía.

─ ¡Bella, no! ─grité en su oído, pero esta vez no me escuchó, me ignoró de una manera que yo jamás hubiera creído posible.

─ ¿Tienes llaves para una habitación? Vamos allá ─soltó y de no haber estado muerto, estoy seguro de que mi corazón hubiera dejado de latir en ese instante debido al dolor.

El rostro de Jasper en ese momento era todo un poema, pero seguramente el mío no era mejor que el suyo, por lo cual solo lo ignoré. Me esforcé por hacer que un sonido saliera de mi boca, pero no podía. El dolor seguía presente en mí y eso no me dejaría actuar, esa debía de ser una restricción impuesta por Carlisle en el momento en que confesé mi amor, pues otra explicación no me parecía posible.

Con lentitud el salió de su trance y en sus pensamientos pude leer lo realizado que se sentía con ello. Si bien no era por orgullo, su ego había crecido considerablemente dado a que fue Bella quien lo sugirió en primer lugar.

Asintió y halándola de la mano la llevo hasta las escaleras.

Prácticamente corría por los escalones, sujetando a Bella constantemente mientras esta tropezaba dado a mi resistencia a dejarla ir ¿Dónde demonios había quedado la promesa de hace unos años? Seguramente sepultada junto a mi corazón.

Al llegar al primer piso, Jasper la guió al ascensor. Ya lo había pensado antes, era mejor tomarlo en un lugar donde no podrían verlos. Subieron tomados de la mano, él quería acortar la distancia entre ellos rodeándola con sus brazos, pero sentía que tal vez Bella necesitaba un poco de espacio, por lo cual la dejó recargarse frente a él mientras sus manos seguían sujetas.

Yo gritaba ansioso. Insistiendo desesperadamente, pero mi voz sonaba sumamente débil, casi inaudible, mientras Alice soltaba risitas. En su mente solo podía leer el triunfo sobre mí.

Segundo piso, tercero, cuarto, quinto y las puertas se abrieron. Frente a las manos unidas de ambos, aparecieron dos chicos mayores. Ambos altos y de cabellos negros, que al verlos soltaron una carcajada.

─Valla chico ¿Se estrenan? ─preguntó uno y él otro sonrió arrogante cuando paso separándoles las manos.

Ninguno de los dos contestó.

El que había hablado se estiró para apretar el último botón, pero al hacer rozó los pechos de Bella con su brazo, mientras el otro, colocándose a un lado de ella le acarició el trasero con descaro. Jasper no lo vio, pero fue consiente de que los ojos de mi protegida se llenaban de lágrimas.

Enfurecí.

Si bien Carlisle me había quitado el habla, no me había quitado mi energía.

Cuando vi que Withlock la jalaba hacía él y la abrazaba, me concentré en mis brazos. Sería muy sospechoso si de repente esos dos cayeran, pero bien podría hacerles un daño mayor. Coloqué mis manos en sus pechos y empujé con fuerza, ambos fruncieron el ceño y bajaron la mirada, pero no verían nada.

Utilizando todo lo que había aprendido viendo el mundo humano, busque sus corazones y sonreí lleno de sádico placer cuando los tuve en mis manos. No me moví.

Escuchaba las lágrimas de Bella rodar por sus mejillas y su corazón latir desbocado, mientras la indecisión e inseguridad volvían a ella. La había asustado demasiado. Lo pagaría muy caro.

Cuando el ascensor se volvió a detener Jasper la sacó rápidamente, la fuerza magnética que Bella ejercía en mí se hizo presente, pero antes de que me pudiera llevar con ella apreté mis manos con fuerza, estrujando sus corazones.

Por una micra de segundo nada sucedió y yo fruncí el ceño frustrado, pero entonces sentí los corazones detenerse en mis manos.

Fue todo.

Me dejé llevar por la presencia de mi chica y cuando las puertas se estaban cerrando y yo era llevado hacía atrás sonreí gustoso por verlos caer de rodillas al suelo alfombrado del elevador.

Nunca había creído que llegaría a hacer algo así, siempre consideré el asesinato el peor de los pecados, pero en esta ocasión la muerte tenía un delicioso sabor, que de hecho, quería volver a probar.

.

.

.

TBC…

* * *

OMG!!! Por eso dije que me iban a odia, o quien sabe xD!

Hola!!! Regrese de vacaciones, lamento la tardanza de verdad, pero bueno ¿Qué les pareció? Dio un giro de 180°! No pensaba hacerlo así, pero me encanta la idea de un Edward loco por la sangre ¿A poco no es sexy?

Hey! Espero que les gustara!

Trataré de actualizar lo antes posible!

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Kisses!!!**_

"_**Si no esperas lo inesperado no lo reconocerás cuando llegue"**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:**

Los personajes no son míos, son de la maravillosa Meyer, porque si lo fueran realmente Jake si hubiera sentido el puñetazo de Bella xd!

* * *

Casi un ángel

.

.

By Al3xandRa PaTT

.

[EdwardXBella]

.

.

=Capitulo 9. Decepción =

.

.

.

La sensación de poder que me había dado el deshacerme de ese par, se evaporó justo cuando Bella atravesó la puerta de la habitación.

Una inseguridad y un terror nada conocido para mí me invadió, dirigí toda mi atención a Bella y fue entonces cuando fui consciente de que el lugar estaba arreglado para la gran noche.

Había pétalos de rosa ─cursi─ en la cama y el suelo, las luces de las lámparas estaban atenuadas con pañoletas de tonalidad rojiza ─cliché─. Al parecer ni siquiera él era capaz de salirse de la norma.

La habitación no era demasiado grande, por lo cual me senté en el banquillo del tocador. A esa distancia no me halaría con ella y podía dejar mis ojos se perdieran en la ventana.

En esta ocasión yo me sentía tan impotente como Bella, no podía regresar a lo que había pasado en el elevador. Por más que luchaba por sentirme fuerte en estos momentos me sentía patético y todos mis esfuerzos eran reducidos a basura. Todo me orillaba a sentirme miserable y eso solo lograba que me preocupara más por Bella.

La miré y ella se encontraba parada frente a la cama.

Jasper la miraba y en sus pensamientos no había nada inocente, pero a pesar de ello, era obvio que todo lo que en su cabeza había un nivel de adoración y amor que me podrían parecer enfermizos, pero que en realidad no se comparaban ni de cerca de lo que yo sentía por Bella.

Jasper se acercó a ella por su espalda y la abrazó por la cintura, Bella se estremeció y por un momento la duda se disipó. Casi suspiré aliviado. No deseaba que lo hiciera, pero al parecer ella no se iba a detener a pesar de ya no estar tan segura.

Desvié mi mirada cuando Jasper empezó a besarle la cabeza y a acercarla más a su cuerpo.

La inseguridad de Bella me hacía inseguro a mí. Realmente no quería presenciar lo que se venía.

Los pensamientos de Alice me bombardeaban con su entusiasmo, así como los de Jasper. Deseaba poder leer a Bella también, saber realmente que era lo que pensaba y lo que quería.

Cerré los ojos y me sentí enfermo al darme cuanta de que aún podía ver a Bella. Deseaba maldecir a Carlisle hasta lo imposible ¿Por qué teníamos que ser omniscientes con las acciones de nuestros protegidos? Abrí los ojos y la imagen de Jasper besándola con desenfreno mientras sus manos buscaban el cierre del vestido, logró que me dieran arcadas. Me levanté de un saltó y miré a la ventana.

En esta ocasión no había ira en mi cuerpo como en el ascensor, de modo que no podía hacer mucho para materializarme para atacar a Jasper, ahora solo sentía dolor.

Realmente algo en mi sentía que había sido traicionado.

─Jasper… espera… ─la voz de Bella fue tímida, ella deseaba un momento, pero yo no me sentía con la capacidad de interferir en Jasper. Que se detuviera por si mismo o que Alice se encargara.

─Tranquila… No pasa nada… ─Jasper la abrazó a su cuerpo y Bella se estremeció cuando él le besó la cabeza. Su cuerpo se relajó y soltó un suspiro mientras se acurrucaba a su pecho. Temblaba ligeramente y la inseguridad seguía flotando a su alrededor y en mí, pero eran superadas por los sentimientos hacía Jasper. Aunque tratara de nada serviría mientras ella siguiera deseando de esa manera el hacer feliz a Jasper.

Traté de que mi mente se perdiera en las estrellas, pero a pesar de todo las imágenes de Bella y Jasper se escapaban y llegaban a mis ojos. Tomé aire aún sabiendo que no lo necesitaba, pero la simple sensación, me daba un poco de paz y capacidad para pensar.

Bien, no era que yo hubiera estado de acuerdo con ella desde el principio, pero me era imposible tratar de abandonarla a su suerte mientras que ella me necesitaba.

─Jasper… Creo que no podre… no se… ─la voz de Bella era entrecortada. Se debatía consigo misma. Esta nerviosa y asustada. No era capaz de decidir por si sola y sus emociones eran tan confusas que lo único que yo debía hacer era acercarme y susurrar en su oído que lo detuviera.

Negué con la cabeza.

No lo haría, Bella había decidido meterse en esto sola, yo no decidiría más por ella. Era peligroso para ella y para mi propia salud mental, además de que no me arriesgaría a que Carlisle me llevara de nueva cuenta al paraíso por entrometerme en lo que no me incumbía.

─Solo deja de moverte ─la voz de Jasper era cada vez más vaga y pude oír claramente como el cierre del vestido bajaba de un tirón.

Los pensamientos del chico eran confusos, estaba desesperado y de verdad quería hacerlo con Bella, pero una parte de él no era exactamente segura, eran obscuros y podían llegar a ser verdaderamente aterradores. Se encontraba verdaderamente fuera de control.

El alcohol no era su mejor amigo.

Bella sollozó y yo giré de golpe para encontrarme a su lado. Las lágrimas en sus mejillas y sus ojos cerrados mientras Jasper la sostenía de los brazos me enfurecieron. Tanto con Jasper, conmigo y hasta con ella.

─Dile que se alejé ─ordené y me sorprendí de que mi voz fuera tan afilada. Nunca me había sentido así, de nuevo la ira me llenaba, pero para mi mala fortuna no podía tocarlo. Bella lo quería y Alice jamás me dejaría acercarme lo suficiente para hacerlo.

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron y lo miró insegura por un momento antes de musitar un suave "aléjate".

Rodé los ojos fastidiado. Esto estaba demasiado lejos del limite de mi paciencia. Jasper se inclinaba para besarla y ella solo lo miraba sin saber que hacer.

Me coloqué a un lado de ella y traté de concentrarme, solamente tenía que hacerlo bien una vez. Esto estaba prohibido y estaba seguro de que si Carlisle no lo había mencionado antes era porque no me creía tan estúpido como para usarlo.

Cerré los ojos, esto sería difícil.

Un grito se atoró en mi garganta mientras más inspiraba. Sentía que iba a explotar y entonces mis ojos lo vieron todo a la vez mientras mis oídos lo captaban absolutamente todo.

Me sentí.

─ ¿Qué-? ¿Qué fue eso? ─preguntó Jasper asustado mientras retrocedía. Se alejó de Bella y ella se dejó caer en el suelo recargándose en la cama mientras se abrazaba a si misma.

Jasper me miró una fracción de segundo y justo después parpadeó confundido. Recorrió la habitación con los ojos y luego sacudió la cabeza. Yo me encontraba tan atónito como él. La sensación había sido algo más allá que la mirada de Carlisle sobre mí o los besos de un ángel como mi madre sobre mi frente. En ese momento las emociones vividas habían sido mías y solo mías. Sin interferencias de Bella y lo mejor era que simplemente, las voces se habían apagado hasta convertirse en un zumbido.

Giré mi cabeza hacía Bella y me di cuenta de que Jasper se había acercado a ella. Eso me enfureció, pero de alguna extraña manera me sentía distraído por completo.

─Bells… ─la voz del chico sonaba rota y sus pensamientos estaban horrorizados. No podía concebir lo que había hecho y en su cabeza rondaba la idea de querer morir.

Me acerqué a ellos de golpe al notar que en su cabeza estaba una escena parecida. Eso ya había sucedido antes, aunque realmente no había pasado a más con la chica anterior me día cuenta de que él ya no era seguro. No para alguien que como Bella se encontraba por completo a su merced.

─Contesta… pero no lo mires a los ojos… ─musité en el oído de Bella mientras la abrazaba por los hombros.

─Jasper…

─L-lo sient-to tanto ─estaba asustado, pero Bella también, no tenía la mínima intención de sentir lastima por él. Sí, era un alcohólico, pero era un alcohólico que se había acercado a Bella bajo efectos de el. No tenía perdón, al menos no mío, aunque claro, eso a mí no me tocaba decidirlo.

─No pasa nada ─respondió Bella antes de que yo pudiera abrir mi boca. Yo la miré como si estuviera loca, pero ella lo miraba con una ligera sonrisa─. Tal vez… No debí venir si no iba a terminar con esto.

La miré sin comprender ¿Acaso se estaba disculpando? Me alejé de ella sintiéndome mucho peor de lo que me había sentido en mucho, mucho tiempo.

Jasper negó con la cabeza y se dejó caer en el suelo mientras se estremecía ligeramente. Él sabía que Bella se estaba disculpando, pero tampoco lo podía creer. Se sentía tan mal como yo.

─Lo lamento fu-fue por la cerveza ─la miró y al verla a los ojos se juró mentalmente no volver a tocar una sola botella de cualquier alcohol en toda su vida. No le creería hasta que no lo hiciera, pero se estaba sintiendo tan miserable que tal vez podría tener el beneficio de la duda.

─Tranquilo, creo que deberíamos volver a casa ─musitó ella levantándose torpemente y sujetando el vestido. Un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas y resistí el impulso de rodar los ojos solamente porque era una situación sería. No la entendía. Podía sentir el miedo en ella todavía, pero también podía detectar respeto y un sentimiento de cariño increíblemente grande.

Bella no lo amaba, pero lo quería de una manera que me parecía prácticamente imposible.

Con precaución Jasper se acercó a ella y le tendió una mano. Me llevé el chasco de mi inmortalidad en el momento en que ella se la tomó.

_**(…)**_

Renée, no era estúpida.

Me lo había probado la noche del baile, cuando Bella llegó y notó que algo en ella se había apagado, pero a pesar de no ser estúpida no tenía grandes habilidades para sacar información y eso la frustraba tanto o más que a mí.

Deseaba escuchar de los labios de Bella la razón por la cual no terminaba con Jasper, pero los deseos no siempre se hacen realidad.

Algo que verdaderamente le agradecía a la madre de Bella en esos momentos era el hecho de que ─a pesar de que amaba a Jasper─ no le permitía estar mucho tiempo don Bella. Lo dejaba pasar a buscarla en las tardes y charlar con ella en la puerta de la casa y tal vez llevarla por un helado o algo fresco de tomar, pero por lo demás ¡Carlisle! Era verdaderamente algo que nunca pensé que ella sería: Una madre ejemplar.

Pero había algo que ni Renée podía evitar y es que cuando trabajas para mantener a una adolecente no siempre puedes estar todo el tiempo echándole un ojo. Bella siempre había sido una hija obediente y hacía las cosas que su madre consideraba correctas, pero desde el día en que Renée le había "recomendado" que no dejara entrar a "nadie" a casa mientras estaba sola, había decidido convertirse en una chica diferente.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo no había sido capaz de comprender a Bella. Según entendía ella debería de estar asustada por lo que había pasado en el hotel, pero todo lo contrario a ello, Bella parecía capaz de incluso llegar a hacerlo con Jasper.

Muchas veces ella lo obligaba a entrar a la casa y lo llevaba a su habitación, se tiraban en la cama y no había nada inocente en lo que hacía. Muchas veces mi auto control se vio tentado a hacer algo verdaderamente cruel. Deseaba matar a Jasper más que nada, pero no lo hacía porque sabía que Bella se metería en problemas.

Las caricias entre ellos eran demasiado intimas, nunca rebasando realmente los limites y nunca había poca ropa de por medio, pero los besos y la forma en que Bella hacía que su cuerpo se pegara al de Jasper era… doloroso, por no decir decepcionante.

Yo estaba seguro que Renée no la había criado de alguna manera que eso fuera a pasar y también era consciente de que mis consejos hacía ella nunca la habían orillado a hacer cosas de ese tipo ¡Ella solo tenía catorce, por Dios! No comprendía porque ella hacía esas cosas.

Cuando estaba sola sentía su inseguridad y casi podía oír su mente pensando en una sola persona _"Jasper"_. Y era aún peor cuando él estaba cerca, porque la inseguridad se volvía una ligera paranoia entremezclada con deseo.

Sabía que se sentía mal por lo que había pasado con él en el hotel. Ella había deseado con todas sus fuerzas hacerlo con él, deseaba perder su virginidad con Jasper, pero realmente no había podido juntar valor después de lo del elevador.

Ella estaba tan decepcionada de si misma como yo de ella.

Moría por tomarla de los hombros y sacudirla con fuerza, hacerla entrar en razón de una vez por todas, pero no podía hacerlo y ella ya había desarrollado una especie de escudo ante mi forma de susurrar en su oído. Bella no me escuchaba más.

─Bells… ─me estremecí sin poder evitarlo, los pensamientos de Jasper eran demasiado confusos y sus emociones rayaban en la euforia. Llevaban poco más de una hora tirados en la cama y Bella no había parado en ningún momento de besarlo, ya fuera labios o cuello. En algún momento ella había conseguido colocarse a horcajadas sobre él.

Todo mi mundo se desmoronaba.

Yo la amaba de verdad y no comprendía porque hacía eso. Ella era _Bella_, esa chica tímida y fanática de los libros, un poco friki y demasiado madura para su edad, pero extrañamente Jasper la transformaba. Él lograba hacerla sentir como quisiera y eso me enfermaba de la misma forma que lo hacían los latidos acelerados de ella cuando él la tocaba.

"_¡Dios! ¡Esto solo me pasa a mí! Pero bueno, al menos podre quedarme a comer con Bella… ¡Oh mi niña! Espero no este molesta por lo de Jasper… Hace días que se ve tan triste y es distante desde que le dije que no lo dejara entrar más a casa… De cualquier forma no puedo prohibirle al chico ¡Es tan lindo! ¡Es un pan de Dio!" _

La mente de Renée me llenó la cabeza y me asusté ligeramente. No podía hacer nada para advertirle a Bella que su madre había llegado a casa antes, pero de cualquier forma, aunque le avisara de ello Jasper no tenía oportunidad de salir de la casa sin que ella se diera cuenta.

Si Alice no lo había visto era porque ella tenía que presenciar lo que yo veía desde hace semanas.

Me giré hacía la puerta y jadee cuando mi mirada enfocó a Bella.

Eso no debería pasar.

Ella se sacó la camiseta que llevaba puesta y un segundo después se encontraba con la mirada de Jasper clavada en ella mientras su mente viajaba más allá de los límites de la decencia.

─ ¡Cielo santo! ─el gritó de Renée me regreso a la realidad y despegué mi mirada de la espalda desnuda de Bella, para fijarse en el rostro de su madre.

La situación no podía confundirse con nada que no fuera lo que estaba pasando.

Bella se encontraba sentada sobre las caderas de Jasper, vistiendo solamente unos diminutos short, totalmente despeinada, sonrojada y con los labios hinchados, mientras Jasper no tenía mejor pinta a diferencia de que él aún conservaba la ropa.

Traté de concentrarme en los pensamientos de Renée. Ella solo se encontraba escandalizada. No podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. Por un solo segundo Bella se quedó estática y justo cuando reacciono dejó que su cuerpo se pegara al de Jasper buscando taparse, pero para múltiple desgracia eso solo empeoro las cosas.

Jasper no pudo contener el gemido que salió de su garganta al sentir el cuerpo de Bella presionarse contra él y yo estaba al borde del colapso al igual que Renée, pero a diferencia yo estaba siendo cruelmente torturado con los pensamientos de Jasper al igual que sus emociones, mientras ella solo estaba terriblemente furiosa.

Los siguientes acontecimientos fueron las cosas más confusas que había visto en toda mi existencia. De algún modo Renée había llamado a los padres de Jasper y había hecho que Bella se pusiera la camiseta sin que él pudiera mirarla. Ambos se encontraron en el sofá de la sala en menos tiempo del posible, totalmente avergonzados.

No era consciente de todo.

Las emociones de Bella me abrumaban y los pensamientos de los otros dos no eran exactamente alentadores para darme un poco de paz.

Bella estaba decepcionada hasta tal punto de que su madre hubiera llegado que estaba seguro que ella se hubiera terminado acostando con Jasper.

La puerta se abrió en un punto de la conversación y por ella entró un hombre alto y rubio que parecía verdaderamente molesto, vistiendo un elegante y obviamente costoso traje.

Renée explicó las cosas apresurada y sonrojada, mientras que Jasper y Bella se tomaban de las manos. No era que no se volvieran a ver. De cualquier forma, la escuela a la que asistían era la única en ese distrito. Estaba seguro de que habría alguna manera.

─Esta ha sido la última Jasper ─la voz del hombre me desconcertó y me obligó a despegar la mirada de las manos de ambos en el momento en que se separaban. Su rostro era frio y era consciente de que no venía nada bueno. Su mente estaba llena de pensamientos nada agradables─. Estoy harto de tus problemas de conducta en la escuela, tus salidas a clubes y fiestas ¡Tu problema con el alcohol! Levántate ─su orden fue tan terminante y su todo tan cruel que realmente no pude evitar sentir un poco de lastima por el chico─. Iremos a casa, empacaras y te iras a la militarizada.

Estaba sorprendido, pero me desconcertó aún más el hecho de que el tono de los pensamientos de Jasper era triunfante.

Salieron de la casa y ni siquiera Bella fue capaz de acercarse al chico. No pasó ni siquiera un minuto antes de que ambos salieran de la casa y en ella quedaran solamente madre e hija. Una sintiéndose culpable y la otra rompiéndose poco a poco.

Me acerqué a Bella y la abracé hundiendo su rostro en mi invisible pecho. Era lo único que podía hacer, tratar de bridarle tranquilidad con el contacto divino, pero ella estaba mal.

─ ¿Amor? ─la voz de Renée salió con dificultad y el cuerpo de Bella me atravesó.

Suspiré. Lo que seguía no iba a ser nada bueno, ambas estaban molestas, ambas estaban decepcionadas, pero el dolor de Bella era algo con lo que realmente nada ni nadie podría competir por el momento.

.

.

.

TBC…

* * *

Hola!

Bueno, pues aquí dejo este Chap! Espero que les guste, sinceramente creo que quedó algo flojo, pero bueno. Necesito pedir un favor ¿Alguna es o conoce una beta? Alguien que me ayude de favor con la ortografía de los Fics que llevo.

Se los agradecería de verdad.

Si quieren leer el adelanto lo dejare en mi Blog (busquenlo en mi perfil) pasado mañana a más tardar!

¡¿Alguna ya vio el corte de Rob? ¡Estoy que me muero!

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Kisses!_**

**_"Si no esperas lo inesperado no lo reconocerás cuando llegue"_**


End file.
